


Just bite me Tobio

by lilvamp23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Everyones a Vampire!, Halloween fun, M/M, Vampires, Who's a vampire?, not really though...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp23/pseuds/lilvamp23
Summary: Toru always wondered where his little annoying kohai disappeared to. It had been two years since he had heard anything about the younger man. Tobio had quit volleyball and just vanished. Toru just couldn't believe his luck the night at the bar when he laid eyes on his stupidly adorable Tobio-chan, but maybe it wasn't luck after all...Tobio just couldn't help it. Toru smelled too delicious and he tasted divine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never posted on here before, but I thought I would give it a go. I wanted to do at least one Halloween fic this year and after reading way too many Haikyuu stories, I decided to go with them. I haven't written these pairing before, so sorry if they are out of character and what not. Please feel free to review or comment as you see fit and thanks for giving my story a shot.

Tobio sighed..again…as he glares out into the overly crowded bar. It’s been over two years now and he still hasn’t gotten the hang of this. He’s not like Tetsuro, Osamu or Atsumu. He can’t just randomly go up to people and seduce them. Hell he can’t even talk to them. Ugh. This is so stupid. Hopefully Atsumu will share with him tonight at the rate this is going. If he even comes home, that is. He grinds his teeth together and clenches his fists. He’s just so freaking hungry it’s ridiculous. His gaze lingers on Tetsuro who is currently whispering no doubt filthy things into that poor skanky girl’s ear as he contemplates his next move from his resting place against the wall.

Meanwhile in that same bar Toru is having a blast. God did he need a night out away from the stress of his job. He giggles around the sweet fruity drink in his mouth as he hangs off of his Iwa-chan’s strong manly shoulders. After swallowing said sweet fruity drink dramatically he places a sloppy kiss on Hajime’s scowly face. “Iwa-chan~! Lets dance!” Toru whines loudly over the music.

Iwaizumi sighs as he pushes Toru’s adorably grinning face away from his. He then gives him a fond smile in return. “Fine. I’ll let you grind on me if you really want to.”

Toru’s grin only gets bigger. “I do. I really do.” He laces their fingers together and starts pulling his Hajime after him. He’s feeling buzzed and pretty darn cheerful as he gazes out into the crowd of writhing bodies. However, when his eyes flicker over a certain man leaning against the wall with folded arms and a scowl, Toru completely freezes. He would know that scowl and face anywhere. His own smile drops as his eyes skim over the man. His kohai. His Tobio-chan. The boy that disappeared from his life two years ago after quitting volleyball.

Dancing was instantly forgotten as he pushed people out of the way to get to his missing rival. He couldn’t believe it was really him. It was. It was really him and he was finally going to get all the answers that he had desperately craved. Where has he been? Why hasn’t he talked to anyone? Most importantly, why did he quit volleyball? Yeah. Ok, so Toru could understand that it was pretty traumatic to have practically your whole team die in a horrific traffic accident. He still remembers what he was doing and where he was when he heard the news. He remembers not being able to breathe and his heart pounding in his ears thinking that he had lost his Tobio-chan for good. That Tobio wouldn’t know how sorry he was or how much he actually meant to him. How much he actually adored his stupidly adorable kohai, but Tobio wasn’t on the bus in the end. He had been traveling separately with Kuroo Tetsuro and the Miya brothers. Turoo felt like a worthless asshole for a while. People had died and he still couldn’t stop his own personal celebration that his Tobio hadn’t been one of them.  
He had tried to hunt down Tobio after that to unload all of his feelings on the younger boy. Maybe hug him and never let go. The thought of losing Tobio had been too much for him. Much to his dismay though, he never found did find his boy. The boy had disappeared off the face of the planet. Not even his old teammates from Karasuno knew where he was.

None of that mattered though because Tobio was in front of him right now and in a second he would be wrapped up in his proper place which was Toru’s arms. He looks the same as Turoo remembers him. It’s like he’s still his adorably awkward 19 year old self. Toru’s heart starts to go absolutely wild as Tobio finally notices him and those deep blue eyes open in surprise and that scowly mouth parts in a shaky breath. His soul sings as Tobio lets himself be pulled into his arms.

“Tobio-chan” Oikawa breathes out into the soft black hair of his Tobio-chan.

Tobio’s whole body tenses at the touch. Toru is here. Toru is hugging him. Toru smells…delicious. Tobio’s eyes flutter shut as he takes in a deep breath. His teeth ache as more of Toru’s delicious smell invades his senses. He smells like freshly baked cinnamon rolls or something. Tobio can’t place it, but hell it smells good. He barely registers Toru’s crying and broken voice against the side of his head. He’s so overwhelmed by everything that he doesn’t even register his own arms wrapping around Toru’s slim waist and nuzzling into his soft delectable neck. He can feel the blood pumping through the veins underneath and it’s hypnotic.

He startles slightly as another hand lands on his shoulder firmly and his eyes dart up to meet Hajime’s tear filled eyes. Hajime is smiling at him softly. “Kageyama…hey” he mumbles. Even if it’s somewhat soft, Tobio hears it clearly over the blaring music as his hearing is quite good these days.

The appearance of Hajime though is enough for Tobio to come back to himself and he quickly detaches Toru’s clingy body from his. It can’t be Toru that ends up in his arms tonight. It just can’t be. For so so many reasons. He could never do that to his former…sempai, rival, friend? There’s just no words that describe how much Toru is or was to Tobio. He steps back awkwardly to put some space in between himself and the two men in front of him.

Toru’s heart aches painfully as Tobio tries to get away from him. No. He can’t let it happen. His hands frantically grab at Tobio again trying to keep some contact, but stupid adorable Tobio keeps prying him off. He snarls in response and gives Tobio a glare through his ugly tear stained face. “No! You’re not running away from me Tobio. Where the hell have you been? I’m not letting you leave without answers” Toru demands.

Tobio is at a loss for words and thoughts as he stares at Toru. What can he say? Nothing really. It’s like a desert in his brain. “Oikawa-san…I…” He trails off and breaks eye contact with those demanding caramel colored eyes.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter” Hajime says as he grabs both of Toru’s and Tobio’s hands in a strong grip and pulls them towards the door. He’s had enough of this loud ass bar anyways. He is forced to a stop when a man blocks their way though. Hajime’s eyes narrow on the smirking face. The face is familiar, but he can’t place it. He gives Toru a glance, but of course Toru’s eyes are too focused on Tobio. Drinking him in from head to foot. Tobio of course is avoiding his gaze.

“Where are you taking my little Tobio-kun off to? Hmm?” The tall man with a blonde undercut asks in a smooth voice. His eyes skim down to where Hajime is holding Tobio’s hand tightly.

Toru’s attention is effectively grabbed at the pet name. What the hell? Tobio-kun? Nope. Not ok. He tears his gaze away from Tobio to take in the obstacle in front of him. He knows this man. Of course he would. He knows all the setters that would or could have make his life difficult.

Tobio pushes ahead of Hajime. His hand still firmly gripped. “It’s alright Miya-san…please don’t interfere. They just want to talk…”

Atsumu looks over the three of them again before giving Tobio his full attention. Toru scoffs lightly at the fleeting glance. Atsumu casually reaches out to brush Tobio’s fringe away from his forehead and leans in to place a gentle kiss on it. Toru can feel his blood boiling. No one should touch Tobio like that. He’s not sure where the feeling is coming from, but he doesn’t like it. He grinds his teeth together as Atsumu leans closer and whispers something into Tobio’s ear. Toru can’t hear it, but Tobio’s face flushes scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears and he has had enough. He yanks on Tobio’s elbow pulling him against his body to prevent any further of those type of touches and whispers.

Much to Toru’s chagrin, Atsumu just chuckles at the display. “Have fun Tobio-kun.~ Text me if you need anything.” Tobio gives a quick nod and then Atsumu is gone as quickly as he appeared.

Hajime watched it all with mild curiosity. He didn’t know what that was all about, but that was ok. They would just add it to the list of questions they have for their missing setter. He glances at Toru and notices the dangerous spark in those eyes and the way his lip was curled. He rolls his own eyes in response. Toru could get so needlessly jealous sometimes. Not that Hajime couldn’t understand where it is coming from. He knows his man and he knows how much Toru has worried and missed his little Tobio-chan. He himself isn’t jealous over the fact that his boyfriend is obsessed with another boy. It’s fine because he has to admit that he kind of has or at least had a thing for said boy as well. It was a mutual kind of affection…for the most part. Toru just tends to take everything to the extreme.

Speaking of extreme, Hajime chuckles lightly as Toru yanks Tobio towards the door. Tobio’s little surprised squeak is just too entertaining. He follows after them into the chilly night air and down the street. Toru still pouting and Tobio looking completely clueless about what is happening right now. Toru finally comes to an abrupt halt and turns to face Tobio head on. His face showing all the determination it would if he was on the volleyball court as he cups Tobio’s rosy cheeks. He isn’t letting that sapphire blue gaze wander anywhere else as he studies the confused frowning face. The silence starts to stretch out as they gaze at each other and Hajime raises his brows wondering how long it will actually go. He’s not surprised when Tobio finally cracks under the heavy gaze.

“Umm…Oikawa-san…Can you let go of me please?” Tobio mumbles as his cheeks flush an even darker color.

Toru jolts a little at the sound of Tobio’s voice. He hasn’t heard it for ages and it is still weirdly beautiful to him. He scoffs in slight irritated amusement. “Nope. I’m not letting you go Tobio-chan until I get my answers.”

Tobio’s lips form into a defiant little pout at Toru’s demanding tone. He lets out a disgruntled puff of air from his nose. “Well what do you want to know? There isn’t much to tell.”

Toru’s scowl deepens. “Nothing to tell…? YOU DISAPPEARED! YOU QUIT VOLLEYBALL! Why?”

Hajime flinches at Toru’s yelling and Tobio wrenching himself free from Toru’s grip. This is not going well so far. The alcohol is probably not helping. Toru tends to get a little diva-ish when he is under the influence.  
“It’s none of your business and you don’t need to yell at me” Tobio grounds out and returns the glare he is receiving.

“Ok. Stop. Everyone just calm the fuck down” Hajime steps between them and they both look at him. Toru takes a deep breath and looks back at Tobio.

“Please Tobio… Just talk to me” Toru practically whispers.

Tobio is shocked at how broken it sounds. He gives a short nod and is taken aback by Toru’s blinding smile. A smile he has never been on the receiving end of before. It leaves him baffled and he has no idea what to do with himself, so he ends of shuffling awkwardly on his feet. When Toru pulls him back into a hug, he goes numbly. He can’t help it when his arms wrap around Toru in response and he breathes him in. It is weirdly comforting in a very weird sense of the word. Not to mention Toru really does smell good. His teeth ache again and through sheer willpower he keeps them from growing into their wicked points.

Toru looks around Tobio’s head that is buried against his neck. His eyes meet Hajime’s and they smile at each other. Hajime comes behind Tobio’s back and wraps his arms around the two of them effectively sandwiching the younger man between them. Tobio tenses at the feeling of being trapped and a wave of panic creeps up his spine. It isn’t panic of being hurt though, no this panic is the fact that he can hear two hearts beating and pumping fresh blood. It’s all he can hear. It’s all he can seem to focus on and despite his best efforts, his fangs lengthen in his mouth. He screws his eyes shut trying to fight the instinct to feed, but it really has been too long. He is really freaking hungry.

Hajime rescues him from his slowly diminishing self-control as he steps away. “Come back to our place. It’s not too far and then we can talk in private.”

Tobio wants to protest, but nothing leaves his mouth. He allows the two older men to each grab one of his hands and lead him further away from the bar. The bar that has his brethren in it. The bar that has safe non-sentimental food. Food that he desperately needs. He takes a deep breath and hardens himself. He can get through this. He will visit with his old acquaintances and he will not bite them. He will then go home and hopefully Atsumu will let him plunge his aching fangs deep into his tantalizing neck and share his bounty.

When Hajime releases his hand, Tobio blinks in surprise and is pulled out of his thoughts. They are already to the apartment and he follows them numbly up the stairs to their home. It really doesn’t surprise Tobio that Toru and Hajime are together. It was like destiny for it to happen. Toru was like the sun and Hajime was like his own beefy planet. They were made to orbit around each other forever. Later he would think back to this and realize that maybe he was like a planet too. Always bound to orbit around Toru as well, but at the time he felt like a distant star twinkling in a different universe.

“Are you hungry Kageyama?” Hajime asks as he kicked off his shoes.

Tobio makes a strangled choking noise and they both look at him curiously. “Uh…No…I’m good” he mumbles awkwardly.

Hajime raises a brow and then shrugs it off. “Well I’ll make us coffee or something. Help sober that one up.”

Toru gives his boyfriend an indignant stare. “I am not drunk Iwa-chan.”

“Uh-huh. Sure you aren’t” Hajime chuckles and heads towards the kitchen.

Tobio isn’t sure what to do, so he follows after Hajime. He doesn’t really trust himself to be left alone with Toru. He also really doesn’t know what to say. He can’t tell them the truth. That he was on that bus. He would have died instantly with the rest of them if Atsumu hadn’t used his body to shield him from the worst of it. He can’t tell them he was on the verge of death until Atsumu sank his gleaming fangs into his neck filling him with vampire venom. He can’t tell them how Atsumu bit his own wrist and held it against Tobio’s mouth until it was filled with blood and he was forced to swallow. Tetsuro suffered the same fate, but at the hands of the other twin. Most of it was a blur for the longest time. The accident. The haze of blood lust at the beginning. That was a long time ago though and he was managing. Sort of.

He is pulled once again from his spiraling thoughts by Hajime’s steady voice. He is speaking to Toru and Tobio tries to force himself back into the present. He really doesn’t need to be thinking of his blood lust filled days. Not here. Not now. He blinks in surprise when Hajime starts making his way back towards the door. “W-where’s Iwaizumi-san going?” Tobio chokes out in mild panic.

Toru shrugs as he continues cutting some vegetables. “Just running to the convenience store at the corner to get coffee creamer. You know me. Can’t drink coffee plain. It is way too bitter” Toru chuckles a little at the end and looks up at Tobio under his long lashes.

“R-right…” Tobio mutters.

Toru lets out an aggravated sigh and slams his hands down. “What is wrong with you!? Why are you trying to hide from me? I found you now and I want you to talk to me. Please just talk to me.”

Toru is glaring at him with a challenging look, but Tobio isn’t able to focus on the words because there is a thin line of red on Toru’s finger where he nicked himself with the knife. Toru himself hasn’t noticed being too drunk and distraught over Tobio’s lack of communication.

Toru makes a noise of surprise when Tobio invades his space and pulls his finger into his hot wet mouth. Tobio’s tongue is caressing his finger lovingly and Toru’s breathing falters as his heart pounds harder in his chest. His whole being is steadily getting warmer as he watches Tobio’s face twist in pleasure. He watches as Tobio’s soft lips wrap around his numb finger and sucks. Every pass of his tongue blazes a tingling trail down Toru’s arm all the ways to his toes.

“Tobio-chan~ Wha?” Toru practically moans as Tobio presses closer to his body effectively caging him in against the counter. He lets out a puff of surprised air as Tobio releases his finger with a wet pop. Another noise escapes him as Tobio licks a wet path up the side of his neck. His inebriated brain can’t even keep up with what is happening right now, but it does register the stinging pain as Tobio bites down on his damp neck. Toru cries out and Tobio’s moan is drowned under the noise. Toru’s head falls to the side as his nails dig into Tobio’s shoulders. He tries to weakly push the other man away, but Tobio just tightens his hold and bites harder into him. Toru whines pathetically as Tobio all but purrs into his neck.

Tobio is lost in a bloody fog. Toru’s body is shaking slightly in his arms feeding his inner predator. It is preening with pride at capturing such a tantalizing prey. Toru’s blood is hot as it pours down his throat. It is undeniably the sweetest thing he has ever tasted and he wants more. He needs more. He moans again as his hands trail down Toru’s writhing body. A crash to his right snaps Tobio’s attention briefly away from his meal. The predator in him snarls at the person that dares to try to get close to what is his.

“What the fuck!” Hajime shouts out angrily and that is enough for Tobio to come back to himself.

He quickly pushes away from Toru’s shaking body noticing the twin points still leaking that precious elixir. “I…I…fuck” Tobio stutters and then does the only logical thing. He bolts like a scared little rabbit.

Toru is still too dazed from blood loss and alcohol to chase after him. Hajime is frozen as he stares at his boyfriend’s slumping body in shock. It’s when Toru’s body hits the floor that Hajime snaps out of it and jolts forward. He raises Toru’s pale face and freezes as he sees the blood pouring from his boyfriend’s neck. His blood runs cold as his fingers run feather light over the two puncture points. The only thing his mind keeps repeating in the quiet apartment is what the actual fuck?

Once he’s sure Toru isn’t going to die and is tucked safely into bed passed out from either blood loss, alcohol or shock, Hajime sinks onto the mattress next to him. He keeps thinking and thinking. Vampires aren’t real. They aren’t. He’s sure of it, but Tobio has been missing for years… He groans in frustration and covers his face with his hands. How is this even possible? 

Tobio runs the whole way back to the safe house he lives in with the rest of his coven in a panicked stupor. He bit Toru. He bit him. He bit him. Fuck. How could he do that? This is not ok. He wipes his furious tears from his eyes before opening the door and stepping inside. He’s not shocked that a moment later Atsumu is poking his head around the archway of the den.

He takes one look at Tobio’s tortured face and strides over to him. “It’s ok love. Come here” Atsumu coos quietly and welcomes Tobio’s solid body into his arms. “There. There. It’s ok. Want to talk about it?”

Tobio shakes his head furiously against Atsumu’s sturdy chest. After he composes himself a couple minutes later he lifts his face and looks into Atsumu’s. “I bit him…I didn’t mean to… I just... I was so hungry and he smells so good.”

“Well did he taste good?” Atsumu chuckles as Tobio glares at him angrily. “Well?”

“…Yes…” Tobio replies reluctantly and his glare intensifies when Atsumu chuckles again. “It’s not funny! I just want to forget about it. Forget about him.”

“No I suppose not” Atsumu says seriously and runs his fingers through Tobio’s hair. His eyes twinkling mischievously. “And if you really do want to forget about him…I can help you. We can get that taste out of your mouth…” He raises a challenging eyebrow.

Tobio rolls his eyes even as he wraps his arms tightly around his sire in the process. “…I guess…”

Atsumu grins triumphantly as he takes Tobio’s hand and leads him towards his bedroom. Tobio flushes scarlet as they pass Tetsuro’s room and he can make out the faint noise of panting and moans. He must have fed enough tonight to share with Kenma as the little shy vampire never really left the safety of the coven. It really wasn’t a shock to anyone when Kenma asked Tetsuro to change him. Just like Toru and Hajime, the cats were made for each other.

Tobio makes a squeak as Atsumu throws him over his shoulder and carries him the rest of the way to his room. A moment later he is being tossed on the king sized ultra-plush mattress. Atsumu smiles at him darkly as he strips out of his clothing and Tobio couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Tobio flushes again as a very naked and very attractive Atsumu crawls onto the bed and hovers over him. “Go ahead Tobio-kun~” he practically sings and Tobio’s inner demon thrills at the invitation.

He reaches up and buries his fingers into the blonde hair. He tugs Atsumu forward and doesn’t waste a second of burying his fangs deep into the offered neck. He needs this. He needs to erase Toru’s taste from his mouth. A taste he will never get again. One that he doesn’t have a right to.

Atsumu groans and pulls Tobio’s mouth closer. His body tingling with pleasure as Tobio devours him. He can feel every suck. Every pass of that eager tongue against the puncture wounds makes him shudder and writhe. So good. God it feels so good. Tobio’s fangs are already buried deep, but he wants them deeper. “Bite harder Tobio-kun” he whispers hoarsely and Tobio obliges and arches against him. Atsumu groans and pulls Tobio’s shirt collar away from his pretty little neck.

Tobio mewls as Atsumu plunges his fangs into him. He takes a deep suck tasting his Tobio. It’s different than normal. Sweeter. It must be Toru’s blood that is pumping through him right now. Atsumu growls into his bite and digs deeper. Tobio is his. He is not Toru’s anymore. He was never Toru’s and he never will be. Atsumu will not share his creation. His inner demon rages at the thought even as he is yanking Tobio’s pants off. Tobio whines quietly into his neck and Atsumu purrs in response soothing his emotional pet. Usually he takes his time with Tobio, but not tonight. No he needs to lay his claim. As he does he breathes into Tobio’s bloody neck, _“Mine.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru deals with the after effects of his little love bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this or not, but I just couldn't stop myself...Thus the story continues!

Toru groans as he wakes up. God his head is pounding. He cradles it and blinks against the light pouring through their window. “Iwa-chan” he calls out pathetically.

A moment later, Hajime pokes his head into their bedroom. He steps in fully and frowns as he approaches the bed. He gently lifts Toru’s face so he can study it. “How are you feeling down there?”

“Crappy. I feel crappy Iwa-chan. Make it go away.”

Hajime snorts and caresses his boyfriend’s far too pale cheek. “I bet. Do you remember what happened last night?”

Toru’s eyebrows scrunch and his lips form into a thoughtful pout as he tries to remember last night. His eyes go wide and he sits up abruptly. Unfortunately, it just makes the room spin disgustingly and he collapses back down breathing shallowly to fight off the swirling in his gut. His eyes scrunch shut to stop from seeing the spinning room. After he is relatively sure he isn’t going to hurl, he slowly reaches up to touch his neck. It is another mistake as his stomach knots at the two little scab marks he finds. “Tobio…” he breathes out in a whisper. “He bit me…”

Hajime has been quiet through Toru’s whole little revelation and he knows now isn’t the time, but he can’t stop the words from leaving his mouth. Nor can he stop the annoyed tone. “And you let him. What the hell is that all about Shittykawa? I can’t say I’m exactly thrilled you let another man suck on you…even if it was your _little Tobio-chan_.”

Toru’s eyes snap open as a dim blush heats his cheeks. “I tried to push him off! Don’t get all pissy with me. You’re not the one a vampire chewed on” Toru snaps.

Hajime raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “See that’s difficult to believe considering you were hard when I interrupted your little sucking session.”

Toru’s once pink cheeks pale instantly. “I-I w-was not hard!”

Hajime growls and gets off the bed. “Yeah. You were. I’m going out for a jog to clear my head. There’s a smoothie with spinach and other shit. There’s also some beef, broccoli and rice in the fridge to heat up to help with the blood loss.”

Toru stares after his angry boyfriend that is currently making his escape when panic kicks in. “Wait!”

Hajime stops in front of the door, but doesn’t turn around. He’s honestly a mess right now. He doesn’t know what to make of this whole situation. On one hand he’s grateful Toru is alright. On the other hand he is upset because it kind of feels like Toru cheated on him. He knows that’s not really the case and it’s illogical, but he can’t stop the feeling. He just wants leave at the moment to avoid saying anything he’ll regret.

“Don’t leave…I’m…” Toru moans and buries his face in his hands. “I’m sorry and I’m really fucking confused…vampires aren’t supposed to be real and Tobio for isn’t supposed to be one…fuck. Please don’t leave me alone.”

Hajime unclenches his fist and sighs. After counting to ten to collect himself, he stomps back to the bed and wraps himself protectively around his man. Toru clings to him in response and starts crying into his t-shirt. Hajime runs his fingers through Toru’s fluffy hair over and over again because really he doesn’t know what else to fucking do. His boyfriend is a wreck. He’s kind of a wreck and Kageyama Tobio is a fucking vampire that could have killed his man. Hajime suppresses the urge to growl again and grinds his teeth silently instead.

They lay together for what feels like a decade before Toru gasps. He sits up to look down into Hajime’s face. “If he bit me, does that mean I’m going to change into a vampire too?”

Hajime’s eyes went wide and his hand paused the stroking on Toru’s back. He had not thought about that. “I don’t fucking know!” Hajime snaps in panic. “It’s not like I even knew vampires were real.”

Toru lets out an obnoxious wail and tugs at his messy hair. “Oh my God! Oh my God! I’m going to become a vampire! Iwa-chan!!! What do we do!?”

Now Hajime is sitting up in bed panicking. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! I don’t know!”

“You can’t panic! I’m panicking! We both can’t panic at the same time!” Toru jumps from the bed, but a wave of dizziness assaults him. He starts falling forward only to be caught in Hajime’s strong arms.

Hajime is breathing heavily as he squeezes the living daylights out of the man in his arms. “Shit. Ok. Ok we need to calm down. Uh… We don’t know anything about vampires, right?”

Toru groans into his shoulder. “Duh! Didn’t we just fucking establish that!?”

“Don’t fucking yell at me Trashykawa!”

“Well excuse me _Mr. I can’t be yelled at by my soon to be vampire boyfriend_! Sorry if I’m not calm enough for your liking! You’re not going to be the one that has to sleep in a coffin!” Toru pokes Hajime’s chest with every sentence, but then pauses and gasps. “Unless I make you a vampire too!”

“Hell fucking no! I’m not going to be a vampire!” Hajime spits out and pushes Toru away from him.

“IWA-CHAN! If I’m going down, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!” Toru fists Hajime’s t-shirt so the other man can’t run away.

Hajime stumbles a little when Toru pulls him forward. “Oh my God! Stop! We don’t even know if you’ll become a vampire! Let’s just like research this shit or something!”

Toru blinks and releases Hajime shirt. He takes a couple deep breaths and runs his fingers through his hair. “Ok. That’s actually a good idea. Let’s do that.” Toru starts swaying towards where his laptop is plugged in only to be stopped by Hajime’s strong grip on his arm.

“No. You first need to eat something and drink that damn smoothie. I don’t want you passing out on me again.”

Toru huffs, but doesn’t argue. He sticks his tongue out as he passes Hajime on the way to the door. “Grab my laptop then and come join me.”

Hajime takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling. He has a few choice words running through his thoughts, but he doesn’t voice them. Instead he marches over to the laptop, picks it up and makes his way to the kitchen.

By the time Hajime gets into their small kitchen, Toru is sitting at the tiny table sipping on his earthy smoothie like the good little puppy that he is. Hajime can’t stop the small curl of his lips in response to slightly disgusted look gracing Toru’s face. “Serves you right for letting Kageyama almost suck you dry.”

“Mean Iwa-chan! I told you I tried to push him away…” Toru grumps, but then goes back to sipping reluctantly.

Hajime sighs as he sets the laptop on the table and goes to heat up the beef and broccoli dish. They fall into a pleasant silence and Hajime is more than thankful with it. It’s better this way until they both have calmed down. He returns a couple minutes later to the table and replaces the laptop in front of Toru with the plate of food.

He takes over Toru’s search of “how to be changed into a vampire” and starts scrolling through the results. He occasionally clicks on some them and starts reading them out loud. Eventually neither one can take it anymore and Hajime slams the lid down _carefully_ so he doesn’t crack the screen.

“What a load of bullshit. It was practically just a bunch of shitty fanfics about vampires written by teenage girls” Hajime complains and folds his arms across his chest.

Toru makes a face in agreement. “And they were all…borderline pornographic….I mean what’s up with that? Why does it seem like the whole population thinks vampires are sexy?”

Hajime opens his eyes and gives Toru a meaningful look. When Toru continues to look innocently confused by the look, Hajime points to his crotch. He raises an eyebrow in challenge and can’t help the amused snort when Toru flushes an adorable rosy color.

“S-shut up! I- I bet if Tobio-chan had started grinding and sucking on you, you would have gotten off on it a little too!” Toru stammers out in an angry voice, but really the flailing limbs and stuttering ruin the effect.

“So you’re ready to admit that you find Kageyama sexy?” Hajime asks in a casual voice and picks at his fingernails.

Toru groans and makes a little cave for his face using his arms and the table. “Don’t you?”

Hajime sighs and gives up the act of nonchalance. “Yeah…I guess so, but I don’t like that all that shit went down when I wasn’t here Toru.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Forgive me?” Toru whispers and takes a peek from his cave to study his Iwa-chan.

“I already have idiot” Hajime mutters and opens his arms. “Come here.”

Toru gives a blinding smile and throws himself into Hajime’s lap wrapping his arms tightly around his man. “I promise next time not to let Tobio-chan suck me unless you’re there with us Iwa-chan and can get in on the action!”

“Oi! The fuck Crappykawa!?” Hajime growls and pinches Toru’s side hard. Toru squeaks and then falls into a fit of giggles. Hajime can’t help but to stare at him bewildered. Maybe all that blood loss caused some brain damage after all?

After a couple of days to recover, Toru finally emerges back into the world of the living. At this point he’s pretty sure he isn’t a vampire. He isn’t showing any signs of vampirism anyways besides the urge to bite Hajime all over, but that isn’t new.

He double checks that his fancy scarf is in its proper place one last time and with a satisfied smirk he marches out into the bright sun. A pleasant sigh escapes him as the heated rays caress him. Yep. All’s good. He doesn’t feel any threat of turning to ash, so there’s that.

He hums thoughtfully as he strolls down the sidewalk. Thankfully he didn’t have work today, so the plan is to check out this eclectic little bookstore he found online. It’s supposed to be filled with books about anything imaginable. Unicorns, dragons, fairies and even aliens! Most importantly though, he is going to see what they have on vampires. He was pretty sick of looking online and only finding copious amounts of vampire fetish shit.

After a 30 minute bus ride and a 10 minute walk, Toru finally finds the tiny little bookstore. There’s two windows in the front covered by thick curtains and he can’t see in. Honestly it kind of gives him the creeps, but he is Oikawa freaking Toru and he is not going to let some spooky ass little store stop him. He shakes his body out once to rid himself of the jitters and with a deep breath pushes the door open. A little ding of a bell announces his arrival. Not that the person behind the counter gives any acknowledgement.

Toru blinks in surprise at seeing Nekoma’s old setter sitting at the counter with his knees drawn up playing a handheld game. He still has the shoulder length hair dyed blonde with the dark roots and he still looks like a freaking teenager. Toru blinks in shock. He was not expecting to see someone he knew in this shifty place.

“Kenma have you read this book?” a new voice emerges from one of aisles and a second later Toru’s eyes land on another familiar face.

There standing and looking directly at him with those slanted forest green eyes is Akaashi Keiji. Toru’s ace in university, Bokuto Kotaro, was madly in love with his pretty high school setter. That setter being Keiji and Toru never stopped hearing about him. From what he knows the two are still together.

“Hello Oikawa-san” Keiji says politely with a small head nod.

“Hello Pretty-chan” Toru replies automatically. He feels another set of eyes on him and he glances at Kenma. Those cat-like golden eyes are locked onto him and Toru can’t help the shiver that runs up his spine. For some reason he feels like he is being sized up as a prime cut of meat. Which is utterly ridiculous. “Kitty-chan” he replies with another nod towards the blonde who has set his game down and is giving Toru his full attention.

Kenma remains silent and honestly it is unbearable to Toru. “So fancy seeing you two here!” Toru forces out cheerfully.

“I work here” Kenma deadpans and his eyes seem to be locked onto Toru’s turquoise checkered scarf. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for books of course silly” Toru chuckles and fingers his scarf absentmindedly.

“What kind of books?” Keiji asks and Toru notices that Keiji is also staring at his scarf.

Toru can’t help but fidget under the scrutiny and is a second away from bolting. It would be very out of character for him. He never backs down from a challenge, but it is seriously getting freaky deaky all up in this place and he’s not sure he wants to divulge to these two that he wants a book about vampires. His plans for escape is interrupted though by the appearance of a short young woman with long silver hair and large golden eyes skipping out of a back office.

She gasps when she sees him. “O-oikawa! Oh my goodness! Ko’s going to be so upset that he didn’t come in today.”

Toru cocks his head to the side and gives the tiny adorable woman one of his standard smiles. The ones that make women swoon for him. “And who might you be?” The girl is completely unthreatening with her pink cheeks and Toru easily lets go of any uneasiness he had been feeling.

“Oh…um…I’m Bokuto Yui. Kotaro is my cousin. I went to a couple of your games and you were amazing…uh…I’m sorry about your knee…” Yui says and chews on her lower lip.

Toru waives his hand dismissively. It still bugs him that he was forced to stop playing, but it is old news and he’s moved on. Mostly. “Don’t mind. Well it’s nice to meet you. Do you work here as well?”

“Oh…uh…yeah! It’s my dad’s shop.”

“Cool cool, so look maybe you can help me. I need to get a couple of really good books about vampires. Do you have any of them here?”

“I thought aliens were your thing Oikawa-san. What’s the sudden interest in vampires?” Keiji speaks up again in what sounds like a casual voice, but Toru can’t help to feel a tiny little threat hidden in it. It’s another one of those illogical things and probably just his imagination. Keiji has never been anything except polite. It’s just the place he decides and pushes it away.

“Oh I have a lot of interests! It’s good to be well versed on a multitude of different subjects, don’t you think?” Toru says lightly.

“Yes! I agree” Yui says excitedly. “And we have some really good books on the subject. Come with me and I’ll show you.”

Toru gives a friendly wave to the two men that are still looking at him oddly and takes after the tiny woman. He still can’t figure out why their stares make the hair on his arms stand on end. It’s not like this is the first time he’s met them. He scowls at his own awkwardness as the woman starts shoving books into his waiting arms.

Tobio is laying on one of the couches in the library tossing a volleyball up and down when Kenma glides into a chair next to him.

“Still sulking?” Kenma asks as he plucks out his game to continue where he left off.

Tobio gives him a glare as he catches the falling ball and hugs it to his chest. “I’m not sulking…”

Kenma makes a hmm noise. After minutes passed in silence with the only noise being the toss and catch of a volleyball, Kenma speaks again. “Oikawa came into the bookstore today and bought 5 books on vampires.”

“What!?” Tobio chokes out and fails to catch the falling ball. It smacks him hard in face and Kenma can’t help the small smirk from curling on his thin lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu thinks that the universe is working against him really really hard. What did he do to piss the universe off this much?

Atsumu smirks in amusement as he pushes the door open to Tobio’s room and see’s the adorable setter curled up in a blanket cocoon. He walks over to the bed with a spring in his step and proceeds to climb on top of the blanket mountain. “Come on Tobio-kun! Are you even ready yet?”

“I’m not going” comes the muffled reply from under the covers.

“Aw but you promised” Atsumu whines slightly and starts trying to unbury that cute grumpy little face. “And it’s been two weeks, you can’t hide in this house forever.”

“Yes I can” Tobio gives Atsumu a pout once his face is revealed. “Oikawa is somewhere out there and I never want to see him again…he knows that I’m a vampire…What if he tries to really kill me this time?”

Atsumu chuckles a little as he starts to place little pecks all over Tobio’s exposed face. Tobio just makes little growly noises and squirms under the blanket to free his hands. “First” Atsumu pauses to leave another little kiss on Tobio’s scrunched nose. “The chances of running into Oikawa are like super slim. Second” he pauses again to leave a trail of kisses along Tobio’s jaw. “I’ll protect you if he tries to hurt you. Third” Atsumu pauses to breath over Tobio’s pouty lips and stares at them. “You promised you’d come with and I really want you there.” Atsumu finishes the sentence and closes the distance between their lips. Goodness he could just melt with how soft they are and how they mold perfectly with his own. Tobio sighs into the kiss and Atsumu can’t help to smirk even as he his tongue slips into Tobio’s moody mouth with no resistance. He pulls back after a moment and stares down at Tobio with glimmering eyes. “Please. Come with for me?”

“Ugh…fine…” Tobio grumbles and turns his head away from Atsumu’s stupidly triumphant face. A face that leans down and nips playfully at Tobio’s pretty little neck. Tobio squeaks and tries to pull the blanket back over his face again, but Atsumu is having none of that. “W-we don’t have time for that stupid pervert!” Tobio chokes out and Atsumu loves how the blood flows to his face and makes his cheeks the perfect shade of red.

“Hmm…you’re so right my love. Get dressed and meet us downstairs or do you need help with this getting dressed thing?”

Tobio rolls on the bed and dislodges Atsumu’s hold on him. “I can get dressed by myself!” Atsumu rolls onto his back laughing as he watches Tobio storm to his closet.

Tobio can’t help to somewhat curl against Atsumu’s body as they wait outside the theatre. He is feeling particularly exposed right now and he definitely doesn’t like the feeling. Atsumu is right though. The chances of Toru being at this play are like slim to none. He really shouldn’t feel the need to hide away from prying eyes, but he does. Plus there is benefits to wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s waist and burying his face against his shoulder. Mostly, he feels safe in Atsumu’s arms. Not to mention that Atsumu’s foresty smell is rather pleasant. It smells like freedom to Tobio and he likes it.

Atsumu has absolutely zero complaints about Tobio being smooshed against him. He runs his hand up and down Tobio’s back rather enjoying the little bumps on his spine. It’s like a joyful little ride for his fingers. He might be a little concerned with how quiet Tobio is being tonight, but he is willing to let it slide for now. Maybe they will talk about it later tonight when they get home. He really doesn’t want to Tobio sliding backwards to how he was when he first changed him. He spent a year in hiding before Atsumu convinced him that life could go on and he wasn’t a monster. A little bubble of anger pops inside of Atsumu as his thoughts wander down that particular path. All it took was one night of Oikawa fancy pants Toru and all their progress seems to have vanished. He can’t help the little growl that climbs up his throat and out his mouth or his arms holding Tobio tighter. Tobio raises his head to stare at Atsumu in confusion. An adorable little pout on his lips. Atsumu forces a reassuring smile down on his adorable pet.

Osamu raises a bushy eyebrow next to him. “You ok there Tsumu?” The red haired woman in Osamu’s arms also gives him a curious look with her reddish brown eyes.

It’s seriously annoying to Atsumu. He doesn’t need these two going all therapist on him. Shirofuku Yukie loves to do that type of shit to him and it drives him absolutely bonkers. Why couldn’t his brother have picked a less nosey girl to suck on? “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? We’re about to see a play about a sassy fox demon. How could I not be ok?”

Thankfully Atsumu is saved from any further uncomfortable staring by the very boisterous arrival of a one Bokuto Kotaro. “YUKIE-POOKY!”

Yukie’s eyes go large and she scurries around Osamu’s back. “NO! Please spare me. I’m too pretty to die young.”

Osamu laughs as he easily steps away exposing his girlfriend to the bear hug the beefy spiky haired owl wants to gift her with. Yukie’s eyes dart back to Osamu as she glares at him somewhat lazily, but a glare none the less. A second later she is dropped back down to Earth and proceeds to whack Osamu’s arm in retaliation. He doesn’t even blink at the assault and pulls a sucker out of his pocket to pacify the miffed woman. Atsumu watches with amusement as Yukie’s attention becomes focused solely on the piece of food in front of her face.  

Kotaro has come with Keiji, Tetsuro and Kenma of course. Best friends for life or something like that. After hellos they all fall into a pleasant little conversation as they wait for the doors to open. A pleasant little conversation that is interrupted by an excitable teen running into their midst with wide sparkly eyes. Kotaro cheers wildly at the appearance of the youth, but Tobio pales. Takeru, Toru’s nephew, is standing there staring at him with large brown eyes.

The pleasant conversation is long gone for Atsumu and Tobio and they fall into an eerie silence as Toru awkwardly steps forward. Atsumu’s eyes narrow and he internally curses whatever deity is listening at the time. What kind of shit was the universe playing at? Seriously.

Toru is officially now sweating and cursing his nephew with every curse word he can think of. The little shit saw the group of volleyball players and went completely fangirl. Before Toru could stop him, he was already darting into the manly arms of his buddy Kotaro. Stupid stupid little boy. Toru forces a charming smile onto his face and carefully avoids looking at Tobio. Really how the heck is he supposed to deal with this? Plus, Tobio is wrapped thoroughly all up in Atsumu’s arms. Why that annoys him is beyond him at the moment. Probably has something to do with the fact that in high school Atsumu was ranked higher than him as a setter. Not that Toru’s petty or anything like that. Nope. That was so long ago he doesn’t even remember. Additionally, Tobio is a dumb vampire who bit him and then bolted like it was some sleazy one night stand. He actually feels slightly offended at the little demon’s actions. Really he shouldn’t give a damn about who Tobio spends his time with. Oh, but he does and that is quite disconcerting and confusing to his brain.

Before he can even greet the group of vampires (as he is now convinced they are all blood sucking demons), he is enveloped into Kotaro’s deadly grip.

“HOLY SHIT OIKAWA! It’s been like forever man!” Kotaro yells excitedly and Toru flinches as his poor eardrums shakes in response.

“Owl-chan! Hey. Mind letting me go so I can breathe” Toru wheezes out.

“Oh right!” Kotaro drops him. “Well how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine” Toru says cheerfully and watches out of the corner of his eye as Takeru grills Tobio about quitting volleyball. The little shit looked up to Tobio _so much_ after all. Blegh. Tobio is looking hella uncomfortable and that makes Toru feel just a teeny tiny amount of glee. Glee that doesn’t last long as he notices how Tobio is standing with his back pressed up against Atsumu’s chest and Atsumu’s arms are wrapped around his stomach. He blinks in surprise when he notices that Atsumu is staring directly at him with a very creepy look. A look that promises dark and terrible things. Toru feels a little shiver of fear run up his spine. Yep, Miya Atsumu is def. 100% freaky vampire demon in Toru’s book.

Toru plans to leave at this point. He is going to grab his nephew and drag him away whether he likes it or not, but somehow his plan doesn’t come to fruition. Instead he finds himself caught in a manly owl trap and is forced to wait in line with a group of ex-volleyball players that potentially want to devour him. The curious looks he is getting are not helping his inner worries at all.

At this point Toru is only half listening to whatever Kotaro is spewing on about. The other half is focused on texting Hajime about his imminent death. Something he is sure is going to happen based on the looks that Atsumu keeps flicking his way. He dares a glance at his future murderer again. Atsumu still has his arms wrapped around Tobio and is whispering something into his ear. Tobio wiggles a little in his arms and Toru can’t help his gaze from wandering all over Tobio’s backside. Those pants do look good on him. Did his butt always look like that? When his eyes flicker up again, Atsumu is glaring at him. Toru takes a tiny step back and tears his gaze away from the two cuddling men. The buzzing of the phone scares the beejeebies out of him and he almost drops it.

**_Iwa-chan my man: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN LINE WITH A BUNCH OF VAMPIRES AND THEY WANT TO KILL YOU!!!!!?????_ **

_Well I’m not sure they all want to kill me…just Miya Atsumu. He keeps glaring…Iwa-chan! What do I do?????_

_Plus Tobio-chan hasn’t looked at me once! He keeps cuddling with Miya…like what’s up with that?_

_Do you think they’re a couple???_

_Like maybe he’s mad his boyfriend was sucking on me?_

_OH MY GOD! He’s glaring again! Save me!!!!!!!_

**_Iwa-chan my man: I don’t even… Please grab Takeru and go back home._ **

_I can’t just leave! Taki-chan would kill me! I don’t want to be on his murder list either! Plus Owl-chan doesn’t seem like he wants to kill me… Maybe he’ll protect me_

_You know like old times type of thing..._

_Ugh!!!!_

_Why aren’t you here when I need you???_

_HAJIME!_

**_Iwa-chan my man: you know I’m at work_ **

**_My manager is giving me looks_ **

**_Just go home_ **

**_Are you still ok?_ **

**_Hey answer me Shittykawa!_ **

**_Toru!?_ **

_Sorry sorry. We just got to our seats._

_Seats that are far away from the vamp club_

_They’re way up front_

_How the hell did they manage that?????_

_Do you think it’s becuz their vamps?_

_Oh! maybe there’s a weird vamp underground or something?_

_Taki-chan is scolding me for having my phone out. I’ll ttyl. Love you!!!_

Toru is really trying to focus on the play, but his eyes keep getting drawn to where Tobio is. He isn’t sure how he is feeling at the moment. He thought when and if he saw Tobio again, he would feel angry or scared or something. Instead of feeling all those logical things though, he just feels a weird longing to be alone with Tobio again. He still wants to talk to him. Like really really bad. He wants to know what happened to his little grumpy adorable rival. There are so many questions plaguing his brain that he’s pretty sure he’s going slightly crazy at this point.

As they shuffle out of the theatre, Toru is still trying to figure out how he can talk to Tobio. Alone. Without the threatening aura of his maybe probably boyfriend. Toru is unclear of that at the moment. Apparently luck is finally on his side for once because he spots Tobio just outside the doors with some of the vamp club. Atsumu is not one of them. Toru doesn’t even think twice as he darts forward dragging Takeru with him.

Tobio looks adorably confused when Toru stops in front of him slightly winded. His ocean blue eyes are wide and slightly terrified looking.

“Tob..io-ch..an” Toru wheezes out and then hold his finger to signal that he just needs a second. He ignores the other eyes on him and remains solely focused on Tobio. Once he is a little less breathless he continues. “I want to talk to you.”

Tobio’s eyes dart around and Toru curses himself for finding the damn vampire cute. “N-now?” Tobio stutters out and frowns.

Toru’s eyes notice Atsumu approaching them from the side with the rest of the bitey bitey bite club. “No. Not now. Come visit me sometime. You know where I live.” Toru can feel the hairs standing on end as Atsumu gets closer. “And come alone.” He adds on quickly and starts to pull Takeru away just as quickly.

Tobio just stares after him feeling utterly flustered and confused. That…was not what he was expecting at all. Toru didn’t seem irate or murderous at all. Maybe it is just because there is witnesses around them? His thoughts are interrupted when Atsumu wraps his arms tightly around him.

Atsumu is not happy and Tobio can feel it all the way to his very core. Tobio gives him a confused look as he yells at his brother Osamu about not keeping an eye on Tobio. Osamu growls back and stomps away. Yukie follows after her man when he promises a stop at the ramen shop. Tobio really isn’t understanding why Atsumu is upset to begin with. Toru wasn’t as terrible as what he has been dreading for the last week or so. In fact, he was kind of cute with how nervous he looked. Tobio had never seen Toru act like that before and it was…different.  

To say Atsumu was not happy with the current development would be an understatement. Here he was a month later walking down a stupid sidewalk towards a certain stupid someone’s apartment. Why? Oh, because Tobio decided he needs to go talk to stupid cocky butthole Toru. Why? He says he just wants to apologize for biting the man. Atsumu isn’t buying what his Tobio-kun is selling. He’s pretty sure that his clueless man still has the hots or…whatever he had… for Toru. Which is something that he is NOT ok with. Ugh. Stupid boys and stupid feelings. He makes a disgusted face and Tobio pulls him to a stop.

“Are you sure you want to come with me? You don’t look very happy…” Tobio asks with a pouty little frown.

“What!? Of course I’m coming with you Tobio-kun! I must protect you from that arrogant freak” Atsumu replies back quickly and squeezes the hand that he’s holding.

Tobio frowns deeper. “Oikawa-san isn’t a freak…I’m the freak.”

Ugh. Atsumu is definitely going to be sick. God. What is it about this stupid ex-sempai that Tobio can’t seem to let him go? He has Atsumu now. He doesn’t need to be thinking about that fake pretty boy like at all. He let’s go of Tobio’s hand to cup his adorably squishy cheeks. “For the last time Tobio, you are not a freak. You are an amazing goody two shoes and I love you.” Atsumu can feel the heat rise to Tobio’s cheeks and his midnight blue eyes go wide.

“W-what!?”

Atsumu blinks at the shocked look on Tobio’s face. “What?”

Tobio points at him. “Y-you just said you love me!”

“Huh. I suppose I did” Atsumu shrugs. He's pretty sure he's said it before, but if Tobio wants to act like it's a big deal who is he to argue? “Why don’t we forget this whole ordeal and go celebrate just the two of us.”

“Uh…” Tobio’s replies stupidly and that’s good enough for Atsumu. He links their fingers together again and starts walking the opposite direction pulling a stunned Tobio behind him. The little box that he has been carrying in his pocket for the last year is a pleasant pressure reminding him that there is no way in hell that he is letting Tobio get away from him. He has just been waiting for the right moment… Maybe tonight… Under the pretty stars and the full moon. They do light up Tobio’s face beautifully.

They just turn the corner and come face to face with Toru and Hajime. Eyes go wide and mouth’s drop open and Atsumu is totes convinced that fate hates him.


	4. Chapter 4

After what feels like an eternity of awkward silence, Hajime is the first to break it. Mostly because he can’t stand another second of the staring. “Hey Kageyama, Miya…What are you guys doing around here?”

Toru thanks his lucky stars that his Iwa-chan is such a man. Goodness it feels nice to have someone he can rely on fully to make any situation bearable.

“Oh…I…Uh…came to talk and um apologize?” Tobio answers awkwardly. Atsumu is forcibly suppressing his need to sneer in disdain.

“Ok. Great. Let’s go do that then” Hajime states firmly and doesn’t wait for a reply. He pulls Toru by the hand and starts walking towards their apartment. Toru goes willingly and gives Tobio a reassuring smile and hums happily as he grabs Tobio’s chilly hand pulling him along. He completely ignores Atsumu because that particular douchey vampire is so far beneath him it’s embarrassing. He’s practically the dirt beneath Toru’s fancy shoes. He is a little miffed that Tobio brought him with in the first place.

Atsumu is really really struggling to remain neutral as he follows behind the three other men. He is like a split second from ripping Tobio’s hand out of Toru’s, but he refrains. For now. He will be on his bestest best behavior, so Tobio doesn’t regret bringing him along.

Hajime opens the door and strolls right on in. Toru right behind him. “Come on inside Tobio-chan” he practically sings and pulls the flustered black haired man inside.

Atsumu smiles at him as charmingly as he can muster. “Aren’t you going to invite me in too?”

“NOPE” Toru sings out happily and sticks out his tongue. He’s done his research and from what he read, vampires can’t cross your threshold unless invited.

Toru’s victorious face is the last thing Atsumu sees before the door is slammed in his face. Atsumu blinks in surprise. _What!?_ That piece of trash Oikawa just shut the door in his face. Son of a bitch. His Tobio-kun is inside that man’s apartment and he’s stuck out in the freaking hallway. Atsumu’s cool façade finally breaks and he bares his pointy fangs at the closed door and growls. _Dammit_! That isn’t supposed to happen. He is completely seething as he presses his ear up against the door hoping that he will at least be able hear in case they try to murder his sweetheart or something. They better not try any funny business or so help them, Atsumu is going to be past the point of pissed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door in the cozy apartment with glowy stars, Tobio is bowing in half towards Toru’s direction. “I’m so sorry I bit you Oikawa-san!! Please don’t kill me! I didn’t mean to!” Tobio’s practically shouting and gripping his jeans tightly.

Toru blinks at him in surprise. He glances at Hajime who is now sitting on the couch. Hajime shrugs and gives Tobio a look of concern. “Oi Tobio-chan, I’m not going to kill you…I’m not even that mad” Toru says lightly and pulls Tobio back up to a standing position. Tobio is looking at him with watery eyes and pink cheeks and oh Toru’s poor heart can’t even right now. “Come on, come on. Let’s go sit.”

He drags Tobio to the couch and pushes him down on it. He sits on the other side of Tobio and the clueless vampire is now trapped between him and Hajime. Toru can’t help the twinge of happy possessiveness from crawling through him. This is where Tobio should always be. Tobio is looking like a deer in headlights as he glances between them. He makes to stand up, but Hajime and Toru grip his arms tightly holding him in place. “Now now Tobio-chan. No more running away. That was really extremely rude by the way. You just sucked me and left me hanging. Such a mean little brat.”

Hajime grunts his agreement. “Pretty rude Kageyama.”

“I…huh? You two aren’t angry at me for being a vampire?”

“Oh…that depends…” Toru says lightly as he wraps his arms around Tobio’s shoulders. “Were you always a little vampire demon? Is that why you were so good at being a setter? Were you cheating me with some supernatural shifty shit?”

“W-what!? No!” Tobio chokes out stunned and looks up into Toru’s carefully held expression of casualness. “I would never cheat!”

“Then when did you go all vampire?” Hajime asks casually diverting Tobio’s attention to him. Tobio’s lips form into a tight line and his eyebrows scrunch in a frown. Hajime sighs and runs his thumb over Tobio’s arm soothingly. “We aren’t going to hate you Kageyama. We just want to know what happened, but if you really don’t want to tell us…”

Tobio glances between the two of them. Hajime’s patient face. Toru’s sparkly curious eyes. “Fine! Dammit. Ok. Fine” Tobio grumbles out in an annoyed voice. He isn’t really fond of the story, but he supposes he owes them some kind of explanation as he did bite Toru. “You know that accident that my team was in?”

Toru tenses. Oh he remembers. Hajime gives a concerned look to his boyfriend and shifts positions. His arm is now around Tobio’s shoulders as well resting against Toru’s. “We remember” Hajime answers softly.

“Well I was actually in that accident. I…uh…I was dying and Miya-san changed me to save my life…Kuroo-san was there too, but Miya-san’s brother changed him… That’s pretty much it.”

Toru’s lips form into a thoughtful little pout. “So Douchey-chan was a vampire all along. No wonder he was ranked higher than me! I knew I was better than him! Such a cheater!”

“Oi! Trashykawa! Quit getting off topic!” Hajime scolds and whacks his arm.

Toru squeaks in response and sticks his tongue out at Hajime. “Yeah. Ok. How did he change you into a vampire?”

Tobio’s frowny face frowns even further and he crosses his arms across his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well tough cookie Tobio-chan because I do! You bit me. How do I know I’m not going to wake up as a vampire someday?”

“You’re not” Tobio responds sullenly and sighs dramatically. “You have to die with vampire venom in your system and then be revived with blood…”

Toru blinks for a second and then looks at Tobio horrified. Hajime also looks a little green around the edges. “What to do mean you have to die?” Toru whispers out. His whole body feels like it’s taking a dip into ice cold water. “D-did you actually die?”

“Yeah” Tobio slouches even further into the couch cushions.

The room falls into silence after that as Toru and Hajime digest that little bit of information and Tobio pouts. He really doesn’t like dwelling on his own death and revival. That shit was insane and painful. Not to mention thoroughly disgusting.

“So KuKu-chan is a legit bitey sucker to?” Toru finally asks.

Tobio jumps a little in surprise at the noise. “Uh…yeah.”

“What about his Kitty-chan?”

“Yeah. He wanted Kuroo-san to change him because he didn’t want to live his whole life without him.”

“Aww that’s actually super creepily romantic. I’d totally take Iwa-chan with me too” Toru says in dramatic sugary sweetness. Hajime’s eye twitches in response. Toru sighs and looks off into the distance. “What about Owl-chan?”

“No. Bokuto-san is a Fae” Tobio responds dully and kind of wonders why Toru still uses nicknames for everyone. He also wonders why he knows exactly who Toru is talking about. Another thought crosses his mind that maybe he shouldn’t be telling them about the others, but before he can process that all the way through, Toru is talking again.

“A whats-it-whose-it now?” Toru asks with his head cocking to the side. His hair swooshing gracefully with the movement.

“Uh…Kinda like a forest fairy I guess without the sparkling wings…that’s a pixie from what I’ve been told…”

“Oh” Toru responds thoughtfully. “What about Pretty-chan?”

Hajime really doesn’t know how to handle this shit, so he decides the best course of action is to remain silent and let the madness continue.

“He’s an incubus.”

“What’s that?” Toru asks innocently as Hajime is in the process of facepalming.

Tobio’s face turns an adorable rosy shade and he opens his mouth only for a tortured breath to escape. “He…uh…Instead of feeding on blood like vampires…He…um feeds off of the sexual arousal of people…”

Toru blinks a couple times before bursting out into laughter. He falls back on the couch clutching his stomach. Hajime is still hiding his flushed face behind his hands. Toru’s peals of laughter dry up to hiccupping giggles and he finally sits up to stare at Tobio’s still blushing face. “Wait!” Toru grabs Tobio’s arms. “Has-has he ever, you know, fed off of you before?”

“WHAT!? NO!” Tobio shouts at the same time that Hajime yells out, “Trashykawa! What the hell?”

Toru looks at them innocently and wrinkles his nose. “What I was just curious?”

“W-well you can’t just ask someone that!” Tobio growls out. “He and Bokuto-san are together. He-he doesn’t go off and seduce random dudes!”

“Well that’s good then” Toru says cheerfully. His eyes lock on Tobio again and Tobio feels a shiver run up his spine at the intensity. “So what about you? Are you and Douchey-chan dating?”

“I…uh think so? Maybe…” Tobio answers unsurely.

“What? How can you not know that?” Toru looks at him incredulously.

Tobio glares at him and puffs his pink cheeks out. “I don’t know!” He flails his arms. “We’ve never talked about it! We’re just kind of…”

“Well do you do the frickety frack together?” Toru asks. Hajime groans and buries his face back into his hands.

“The what?” Tobio asks dumbly.

“You know…Do you get down and dirty?” Toru waggles his eyebrows.

“Oikawa-san I have no idea what you’re asking” Tobio pouts. “Please speak like a normal person.”

“Ugh. Do either of you stick your penises in each other and kiss and stuff?”

“OH MY GOD! You can’t ask me that!” Tobio chokes out and tries to bolt from the couch at this point, but Hajime quickly pulls him back down.

“If I have to suffer through this, than so do you Kageyama” Hajime says bluntly. “It’s probably best that you just answer his shitty questions. He won’t stop being obnoxious until you do.”

Tobio makes another tortured noise and flails his arms around a little. Toru can’t help to be reminded of their younger days. Well it’s not that hard to do as Tobio looks the exact same. “Yeah. Ok. Fine…we…we do that sometimes.”

Toru nods sagely. “Well do you do that with anyone else?”

“I don’t…” Tobio answers out in a frustrated tone.

Toru’s eyes go wide in shock. “B-but he does?”

Tobio shrugs and looks away. “It’s just the way he is I guess…”

“TOBIO-CHAN! That is not ok! He can’t be getting all freaky deaky behind your back! That’s it. I forbid you from seeing this man anymore. You are now going to live with us until we die of old age.”

“Uh…no…?” Tobio frowns at him.

“Uh…yeah!” Toru responds and cups his cheeks. “Come on! It will be great! We can toss a volleyball around and watch movies and all sorts of things. Iwa-chan and I will take care of you! You can even suck on us when you get hungry!”

Hajime throws his head back staring at the ceiling. He is currently wondering why or why is he with this absolutely bat shit crazy man? Why did the universe have to curse him with sexy stupid Oikawa Toru.

“I..uh…what? You can’t be serious…” Tobio is seriously at a loss right now. Especially because his fangs have lengthened to their sharp little points at the thought of biting Toru again. He seriously is the most delicious thing that Tobio has ever tasted. Toru’s eyes are currently locked onto said pointy fangs visible in his gaping mouth.

“Oh! Are you hungry right now? If you are, you can totally bite Iwa-chan!”

“Oi! What the fucking hell!?” Hajime barks out and glares at his man.

“Oh come on Iwa-chan! This will be great! Tobio-chan is thirsty and it’s definitely your turn to be nibbled on. Plus I really want to watch and see what it looks like.”

Hajime just stares at Toru like he has grown an extra head. This, this was definitely not what they had talked about when it came to Tobio. Tobio who is currently looking at him with eager sapphire sparkly eyes and the reddest cheeks Hajime has ever witnessed on him. Fuck. Is he seriously going to go through with this? Hajime finally shrugs. “Alright fine.”

Toru lets out a squeal of excitement and maneuvers them all on the couch. Tobio is now kneeling in front of Hajime. Hajime is sitting mostly cross-legged, shirtless, staring at him. Toru is behind Hajime with one leg resting on the back of the couch next to Hajme and the other dangling off the side.

“Ok! Go ahead. Bite him” Toru says a little too eagerly for Hajime’s liking. He fidgets nervously as he watches Tobio swallow and inch forward. His lips parting showing Hajime those sharp little points. He jumps a little when Tobio’s tongue makes contact with his neck.

Tobio’s eyes are still locked with Toru’s as he licks at Hajime’s neck. The pulse underneath jumping quicker with each swipe. Toru licks his own lips in response to the sight and smiles beautifully at Tobio. Tobio lets out a tiny whimper as he sinks his teeth into Hajime’s willing neck. Hajime grunts at the painful sting and Tobio runs his tongue along the punctures numbing them with his special vampire saliva. Tobio’s eyes are screwed shut at this point as he sucks in the hot fluid. Hajime’s blood isn’t bad. It isn’t as sweet as Toru’s, but Tobio still likes it.

Toru is currently watching fascinated by the display. He’s always had a thing for the unknown though. His arms wrap around Hajime’s middle hugging him as he watches Tobio’s face scrunched in pleasure. Hajime starts panting lightly and out of curiosity, Toru’s hand inches southward. His eyebrows arch in surprise when he feels the tell-tale sign of pleasure growing in Hajime’s pants. Hajime groans at his touch and it’s like a ripple effect because now Toru’s pants are starting to feel a little tight.

“Tobio-chan” Toru eventually whispers out, his face like an away from Tobio’s. Tobio’s eyes flick open and he looks into Toru’s. Toru taps his chin and Tobio reluctantly slides his fangs free. He dutifully licks at his bite wound encouraging them to heal quicker. Hajime breathing heavily falls back against Toru letting his man support him in his lightheaded daze. Tobio sits back on his feet and watches them with nervous eyes.

“Come here Tobio” Toru purrs and wraps his fingers around the back of Tobio’s neck.

Tobio allows Toru to pull him forward and moans excessively loud when Toru bites on the side of his neck. On instinct, Hajime clumsily pushes himself up and bites on the other side of Tobio’s neck. Tobio keens at the feeling and falls forward into them.

The mood is abruptly shattered by the excessively angry pounding on the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

At that very moment Tobio remembers an important little fact. He did not come here alone. Atsumu was outside waiting for him and a wave of guilt crashes against him. Atsumu, his supportive and patient…whatever he is… didn’t deserve this. Even if he did stuff with other people, he never did it right in front of Tobio.

Tobio scrambles off the other two quickly. “I-I’m s-sorry…I uh… got to go” Tobio stammers out as he stumbles toward the door quickly.

When he opens the door, his rapidly beating heart launches right up into his throat. Atsumu looks absolutely furious with fangs bared. This is the angriest Tobio has ever seen him.

Oh and is Atsumu all sorts of past angry. He hadn’t been able to hear the actual words being said in that shitty apartment, but he most definitely heard that keen. He is very familiar at this point of the noises that could be drawn from his precious Tobio-kun and that noise was one of pure pleasure.

His suspicions are now visible right before his eyes. There on his Tobio-kun’s pretty little neck are two already fading hickies. Atsumu growls lowly in his throat and watches Tobio’s neck as he swallows nervously.

“M-miya-san…?” Tobio questions quietly as he steps past the threshold.

Atsumu isn’t able to respond past the fire lining his insides. Instead he grabs Tobio’s wrist and yanks him away. Tobio grunts and his face twists into pain at the tight grip. It is too tight and Atsumu’s nails are digging into his skin and it stings.

“Miya-san!” Tobio exclaims and flinches when Atsumu hisses at him like a feral cat.

“We’re going home now!” Atsumu growls and doesn’t even look at Tobio.

“H-hey! Tobio-chan doesn’t have to go anywhere!” Toru demands as he steps towards them. He is very concerned for his terrified Tobio-chan. He’s never seen the broody man look so pale and he doesn’t like it. He is not going to let this asshole vampire hurt his adorable kohai.

Before Toru can even process what is happening, he is being slammed into the wall. Atsumu’s face inches away from him growling with his long gleaming fangs on display. Spittle is being flung into his face as Atsumu growls lowly and breathes heavily.

“Tobio is mine. Back off!” Atsumu threatens in a low deadly voice.

Every single hair on Toru’s body is standing on end and his body starts shivering slightly. His hands fly to Atsumu’s wrists trying to push the other male off of him. His feet kicking at the ground trying to find something solid.  

Hajime’s heart is threatening to break out of his ribcage when he’s sees Toru being thrown against the wall. His pretty face drained of any color and those bright caramel colored eyes are blown wide and shimmery. He doesn’t even think twice as he flies forward and pulls on the back of Atsumu’s shirt. “GET OFF OF HIM!” Hajime bellows. A grunt is torn from him as Atsumu easily flings him to the side.

Hajime lands in front of Tobio and it is enough for him to snap out of his stunned surprise. He rushes forward and grabs Atsumu’s wrists trying to free Toru. “Enough!” Tobio growls out. “You will not hurt Oikawa or Iwaizumi. Back off!” Tobio glares at Atsumu and bares his own fangs.

Atsumu is momentarily shocked and it is enough for Tobio to push him back. Tobio places himself between Atsumu and Toru with a fierce glare on his face. Atsumu blinks. The anger ebbing away slightly as he takes in how absolutely furious Tobio looks. Tobio has never looked at him like that before and it leaves him a little unsteady on his feet.

“But-“ Atsumu starts grouchily, but shuts up when Tobio growls at him. At this point Hajime is holding onto Toru protectively and is also glaring heatedly at Atsumu. Pure hatred in his gaze.

“Um…Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san what’s going on out here?” A timid feminine voice draws everyone’s attention to the right where a tiny women is looking out her door looking petrified. “Should I call the police?”

“No” Tobio answers for everyone. “We were just leaving. Sorry for the disturbance.” Tobio bows slightly towards the woman. He then walks towards Atsumu and grips his hand painfully. He pulls forward and starts marching away. Atsumu goes with in a confused daze. His anger temporarily muted. It’s still there though simmering under the surface and it flares up when Toru speaks again.

“You don’t have to go with him Tobio” Toru says quietly from where he’s standing in Hajime’s arms.

“No. I do. Thank you for having me over and I am sorry for this Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san” Tobio says firmly and bows towards them.

“It’s Toru and Hajime. You can drop the honorifics Tobio” Hajime says gruffly and gives Atsumu a challenging glare when the vampire growls at them.

“R-right…Well we’re leaving now. Bye” Tobio replies awkwardly and starts walking away quickly to avoid any more altercations.

They go a couple blocks before Atsumu tugs his hand free. “What the hell Tobio!?” He growls at the other male. “You let them suck on your neck!”

Tobio stops in his track and glares at Atsumu. His own anger is starting to bubble up inside of him again. “Yeah so what! What’s it to you?”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now!?” Atsumu gives him a little shove. “We are fucking together and you were going to cheat on me? What kind of bullshit is that?”

Tobio growls and shoves him back. “Are _you kidding_ me!? That’s rich coming from you since you’re constantly having sex with other people!”

“ _What!?_ What the fuck are you talking about idiot!?”

“You’re always…you’re always flirting with people and going off to fuck around with them!”

“Oh my God! You are an idiot. I fucking flirt and go off with them to get fucking food. Someone has to provide for us in this stupid relationship. You’re definitely not doing it!”

Tobio looks like he was just slapped. “W-well I never asked for this life! You did this to me without my permission!”

“Well I wasn’t going to let you die! So excuse me for saving your stupid life! God, such a complete idiot” Atsumu throws his hands up in defeat and starts storming down the empty sidewalk again muttering expletives under his breath.

Tobio watches him go for a couple seconds before jogging to catch up. When he gets next to Atsumu, the blonde vampire stops again and takes a deep breath.

“I can’t believe you think I go off and sleep with other people or that I would even want to. You’re such a stupid fucking idiot. I haven’t wanted to sleep with anyone else since I met you because I fucking _love you_. I even bought you a fucking wedding ring because I want to spend the rest eternity with _you_. Stupid moronic dumbass!” Atsumu spits out and folds his arms across his chest.

“Y-you bought me a ring?” Tobio asks in a small shaky breath.

Atsumu fishes it out of his pocket and shoves it into Tobio’s numb fingers still muttering angrily under his breath. Tobio numbly opens the box to see a golden band with an amber jewel in the center. His breath catches in his throat as he looks at it. It’s really pretty.

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t so stupid” Atsumu grumbles under his breath, but Tobio hears it and it instantly shatters any fluttering feelings that started floating around in his stomach.

He snaps the ring box shut. “Y-you are such an asshole Miya Atsumu! A-and I wouldn’t marry you if you were the last stupid vampire on the planet!” Tobio throws the ring box at Atsumu and turns on his heel.

Atsumu catches it clumsily. “W-where are you going idiot!?” Atsumu yells after him. His anger and fear clashing painfully inside of him.

“None of your business asshole!” Tobio yells back without turning around.

“Fine! Go off and pout! I’ll see you at home when you’re done acting like a 5 year old” Atsumu yells back. He watches as Tobio flips him the bird and turns a corner. It’s at that moment that the fear wins out over his anger. He closes his eyes trying to push down the impending panic. Tobio just needs time to cool off he’s sure. This was their first real fight after all. When he’s calmed down enough he’ll come back. Atsumu turns away and miserably continues his journey home.

x

When Tobio gets a little ways away, he looks over his shoulder. He is kind of hoping that Atsumu chased after him, but there was no one there. Tobio feels everything bleed out of him and he slumps against the wall. He slides down it until he’s sitting on the concrete cradling his head. God. He is so confused. Honestly he’s a mess. A sob wracks through his system. At first he tries to push the sobs back down into his chest, but it’s painful so he decides to just let them free.

They dwindle off after a while and he leans his head back against the wall that he’s made his temporary home. It’s not like he wants to go to his actual home. Not where Atsumu is waiting for him. He doesn’t know what to do. He sighs and runs a hand over his face really wishing he had other friends in his life that were separate from Atsumu.

It’s not like he wants to go back to Toru and Hajime’s either. That sounds like a horrible idea. He pushes himself off the wall. One thing is for certain, he needs to find somewhere to hunker down before the sun rises into the sky. He fishes for his wallet to see how much money he has. Maybe he can get a hotel room for the day. When he can’t find anything in his pockets besides his phone and a measly amount of money, he groans and smacks his head on the wall next to him. Fuck.

He opens his phone. Reluctantly he starts sifting through his contact list, a bunch of people he hasn’t talked to for the last two years. He’s just going to have to call Keiji or Kotaro and hope that he can crash with them. His thumb pauses when it skims across Shoyo’s name. He blinks and puckers his lips. Well…Atsumu wouldn’t think to check there.

He clicks Shoyo’s name and slowly raises the phone to his ear. It connects after a couple rings and he almost drops it in surprise.

“Hel…lo…?” A sleepy mumbly voice answers on the other end.

“Hinata?” Tobio greets hesitantly and bites his lip nervously. There is a moment of silence and Tobio fidgets.

“Who is this?” Hinata asks carefully.

“Kage-“

“KAGEYAMA-KUN!? Is that really you!?” Hinata shouts into the phone.

Tobio flinches and holds the phone away from his sensitive ear. “Uh yeah…Hey. How are you?”

“HOW AM I!? IT’S BEEN DECADES SINCE WE’VE TALKED AND YOU ASK HOW I AM? STUPID BAKA-YAMA!” Hinata continues to shout into the phone.

“Please quit yelling at me dumbass!” Tobio raises his voice back.

“Ok. Ok. Fine! Where are you!? What happened? Are you ok? What have yo-“

“Oh my God! Breathe. I don’t need you passing out on me!”

There is a deep intake of breath over the phone. “Why are you calling me at midnight Kageyama-kun?”

“I…Can I come visit you?” Tobio takes a deep breath and holds it.

“YES! OMG YES!”

Tobio frowns kind of regretting this decision. Too late now though. “Cool. What’s your address?”

“I’ll text you! I’m so excited! I’ve missed your stupid face so much! You have no idea…” Hinata trails off in a sad voice. “I really have you know?”

“Yeah. I guess I’ve missed you too dumbass…” Tobio mumbles and flushes a little out of embarrassment. Maybe this was a good idea after all. “See you in a little bit.”

“Yeah. This is going to be so cool!”

X

Tetsuro takes a peek out the front window curtains.

“Is he still sitting out there?” Kenma asks without raising his eyes from his phone.

“Yep” Tetsuro replies back and closes the curtain.

“How long do you think he’ll stay out there?” Kenma actually looks up from his phone at this point. “It’s almost sunrise.”

“I honestly don’t know. I’m going to go talk to him. Coming with kitten?” Tetsuro smiles softly down at the man sitting on the floor. Kenma reaches his hand out and lets Tetsuro pull him to his feet.

“I say let him burn. He was probably being a dumbass and deserves it” Osamu says casually as leans against the wall.

“Nuh-uh” Tetsuro chuckles. “You can’t pretend not to care. You came and checked with us because you’re worried. You love your brother.”

Osamu rolls his eyes and pushes off the wall to join them. “Whatever.”

Atsumu doesn’t tear his eyes away from the distance as the other three vampires settle down around him.

“Tsumu what happened?” Osamu asks and bumps their shoulders together.

“I…I think I messed up pretty bad” Atsumu mumbles out.

“It can’t be that bad” Tetsuro says lightly. “Kageyama-kun has always been a broody and likes to go off by himself sometimes.”

“But it’s almost sunrise! He’s not here!” Atsumu cries out and waves his arms dramatically.

“You should tell us what happened, so we can help” Kenma speaks up quietly from where he is cuddled up on Tetsuro’s lap.

Atsumu sighs and runs his hand over his face. He is slightly embarrassed by his behavior, but his concern for Tobio outweighs it. He tells them everything. When he finishes, the other vampires are silent, so he finally looks at him. Tetsuro is looking at him with pity and shaking his head in a form of exasperation. Kenma is looking at him with wide horrified eyes. Osamu has a blank look on his face.

“I…I can’t believe you chose that moment to propose to him after carrying that ring around for like a year… What the hell Atsumu?” Tetsuro asks.

Atsumu furrows his brows and frowns. “I didn’t propose to him.”

Osamu claps his shoulder and it’s mildy painful. “Yep. You did. Congratulations on taking the World’s record for worst marriage proposal ever.”

“I-I didn’t…”

“Atsumu” Kenma starts with a voice that sounds like he is so done with this shit. “You told him you wanted to spend eternity with him and bought a wedding ring. You then proceeded to present said ring. All while calling him an idiot. I would have said no too.”

Atsumu’s eyes go wide and all the blood drains from his face. “OH MY GOD! I proposed!” Atsumu jumps to his feet and starts pacing. “That wasn’t supposed to happen! Shit! Shit! SHIT!”

“Indeed” Tetsuro agrees as he rests his chin on the top of Kenma’s head.

“What do I do!?” Atsumu looks at them helplessly.

“Hope he found someplace safe to go and that when he’s calmed down he comes back. Now get inside and get some rest” Osamu stands up and pulls his shell-shocked brother into their home.

After a week without Tobio coming home, Atsumu is at the point of a full blown meltdown. Tobio isn’t responding to any text or call…from any of them. He’s so past the point of caring if Tobio hates him now, he just needs to know that he is ok. It’s with these thoughts in mind that he goes to the only other people that he knows Tobio has been in contact with.

Atsumu takes a deep breath and knocks on the apartment door. Pride be damned. It opens slowly and Toru is standing there with crossed arms and a disgusted glare on his pretty face.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobio glances at the time on his phone before reading the text from Shoyo. He pockets it with a frown. He didn’t realize that he had been moping against this wall for so freaking long. There was no public transportation running this late which meant the only way he was getting to Shoyo’s was if he ran himself. He sighs and stretches out his muscles. It was a little bit of a pain, but fresh blood he got earlier should help with his stamina.

It takes around an hour before he gets to Shoyo’s apartment. He places his hand on his knees leaning forward and taking a couple deep breaths to compose himself. It was quite the jog. He’s just grateful Shoyo is actually living pretty close to him in the grand scheme of things. He runs his fingers through his hair fixing it before knocking on Shoyo’s door.

It opens a second later and Tobio grunts when an orange haired blur jumps into his arms. “Kageyama-kun!” Shoyo exclaims excitedly and squeezes the stuffing out of his missing best friend.

“H-hey! Quiet dumbass or you’ll wake everyone up” Tobio growls out even as he pats Shoyo’s wild hair that still remains it’s craziness after all these years.

“Oh! Right” Shoyo concedes and releases his hold on Tobio. “Well come in. I made up our guest futon for you in the living room. We got to be quiet though because Hitoka is sleeping.”

“Yachi is here?” Tobio asks with curiosity.

“Yep” Shoyo pulls Tobio into the living room and tugs him down to sit on the futon with him. “I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Then I asked her to move in and she said yes again!”

Tobio can’t stop the slight pout that graces his lips as he looks away. “Congratulations Hinata” he mumbles out and he means it. Regardless of what is going on in his life, he’s happy that Shoyo is happy. Plus Hitoka and Shoyo kind of complete each other and it’s sweet.

“Thanks! So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

Tobio pulls his knees up and buries his face in them. “No. I think we broke up tonight…”

“Oh…” Shoyo says softly and pats him on the back.

“I didn’t know where to go. I’m sorry for barging in after not talking to you for a while…”

“Don’t be stupid! I’m your best friend, you can come to me whenever you need to. I’ll always have your back Baka-yama” Shoyo says cheerfully and leans against Tobio so their shoulders are touching.

“Thanks…Um…You can go back to calling me Tobio if you want. I know it’s been awhile, but we are best friends…” Tobio chances a quick glance at Shoyo and is greeted by a blindingly bright smile.

After a little stretch of silence, Shoyo speaks up again. “So do you want to talk about it?”

Tobio groans and tugs at his hair. “We were fighting and then gave me a ring. Then the asshole called me stupid so I threw the ring at him and left.”

“Oh wow… You’re not stupid Tobio” Shoyo says in a heated little voice. “Who is this asshole anyways so I know who to beat up?”

“Miya Atsumu” Tobio replies quietly.

“The Golden Fox!?” Shoyo exclaims and groans. “Damn now I owe Tanaka and Nishinoya senpais money…”

“Huh?” Tobio looks at him confused.

“We made a bet back before the…well you know…before you both disappeared, about whether you two would end up together. I said hell no because he was just as arrogant and annoying as the Grand King and they said you would because the sexual tension was so thick you couldn’t cut it with a sword.”

“Oh…” Tobio mumbles because he really doesn’t know what to say to that. “That was stupid…”

Shoyo chuckles next to him and lets out a pleased sigh. “I’m really happy to see you Tobio. Besides dating one of the Inarizaki fox demons what else have you been up to?”

Tobio purses his lips in a broody little pout. Shoyo is his best friend, so really he deserves an explanation of why Tobio disappeared off the face of the planet. He just doesn’t really want to reveal to his ace that he is now a blood sucking demon. Shoyo’s opinion of him matters. Probably more than anyone else’s in his life. That is why he spent the last 2 years avoiding him. He didn’t want Shoyo to hate him.

In the end, Tobio gives a very watered down version of his more recent life. Minus the blood sucking and biting. Shoyo listens attentively, but Tobio notices that the shorter male keeps yawning more frequently. He can’t help to smile as Shoyo’s head nods forward only for him to snap awake a moment later. He nudges his shoulder to get the drowsy man’s attention.

“Go to bed Shoyo” Tobio says softly.

Shoyo pouts and frowns. He pokes Tobio hard in the chest. “I will, but you better be here in the morning or so help me, I’ll hunt you down and kick your ass!”

Tobio feels his body fill with a warmth he hasn’t felt for a really long time. “Yeah. I’ll be here. Promise.”

Shoyo gives him one more pointed look before standing up and stumbling towards his bedroom. Tobio watches him go and then takes a moment to look around the room. His eyes land on the window that has a sheer curtain covering it. He glares at it thoughtfully. Well that isn’t going to work. He spends a minute or so trying to come up with a solution to his window problem, but eventually settles on picking up the blanket Shoyo provided and draping it over the curtain rods. He stands back to inspect his work and nods in satisfaction. That should work. He lays back down on the futon and curls up on himself. Sleep doesn’t come to him until the first rays of sunlight start to peek over the top of the curtain rod, but thankfully the harmful rays don’t touch him.

X

Shoyo and Hitoka stare down thoughtfully at the snoring raven haired male in their living room. Shoyo shuffles back into the hallway closet and finds another blanket. He carefully places it over Tobio and pets down his wayward locks.

“He sure sleeps like the dead doesn’t he?” Hitoka comments in a lighthearted voice.

“Well I think he had a pretty rough night” Shoyo responds with a frown. “Apparently his boyfriend proposed during a fight and called him stupid.”

Hitoka gasps and looks at Shoyo with her large honey colored eyes. “T-that’s just horrible! Poor Kageyama!”

They leave the man sleeping in the dark livingroom and make their way to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. As Hitoka swallows a bite of a muffin. She slams her hands down on the table. “We should do something special to cheer him up!”

Shoyo beams at his fiancé. She is seriously the sweetest prettiest woman in the whole wide world. “That’s a great idea!”

Hitoka bites her lower lip and she picks up her creamer and sugar filled coffee. “So….what should we do?”

Shoyo rinses his cup out in the sink as he picks up a piece of paper to write Tobio a note. Shoyo has some classes this morning to attend and he doesn’t want Tobio waking up and wondering where he has scampered off to. “I think maybe we should get everyone together and maybe…hmm… We can go to that amusement park with all the rides!”

“Oh that’s a great idea Pumpkin! I’ll talk to Shimizu-san at the office and have her spread the word. Tomorrow is Saturday, so it’s perfect!”

They finish getting ready for their respective days. Hitoka has her morning shift and classes after, so she shoulders her school bag and also her backpack with a change of casual clothes. It wouldn’t be comfortable to walk around in her fancy intern clothes all day long. They give each other quick little pecks as they go their separate ways. Each with plans to contact former Karasuno members when they get the chance.

X

The next time Tobio’s eyes flutter open, he is graced by the sight of Shoyo’s curious gaze. Tobio blinks up at the shimmery large brown eyes looking back at him. Shoyo is sitting cross legged next to the futon rocking ever so slightly.

“Dude you slept like almost all day. It’s like 4 in the afternoon! I thought about waking you up like a bajillion times, but Yachi told me to leave you alone” Shoyo rushes out excitedly now that Tobio is finally waking up.

Tobio groans and then picks up a pillow to throw at the little ball of energy. Tobio is definitely not awake enough to deal with this. “Too loud Dumbass…” Tobio growls as he pulls the blanket over his face.

“NOPE! NO MORE SLEEPING!” Shoyo shouts and launches himself at the other man pulling the blanket away. Tobio sits up and tackles Shoyo to the ground trying to reclaim his lost blanket.

“Oh goodness!” Hitoka exclaims as she walks into the room seeing the two men fighting on the floor. “P-please quit fighting!”

Tobio instantly pulls away and sits down on his butt looking up at Hitoka guiltily. “Sorry Yachi-san…” he mumbles and scratches the back of his head. “But Shoyo was being a dumbass! He stole my blanket!”

“HEY! Technically it’s my blanket thank you very much and I can do whatever I want with it!” Shoyo says as he sticks his tongue out.

Yachi stares at the two men glaring at each other. “Well, well that’s enough of that! I picked up dinner, so come eat. You must be starving Kageyama.”

Tobio frowns and locks his dark ocean gaze on the floor. He plucks at his jeans for a moment. “I’m not really hungry…um…thanks though.”

He is feeling extremely awkward at the moment. He could eat a little human food, but honestly it didn’t taste good anymore. Plus if he ate too much, it would make him sick. His stomach would cramp in protest and usually it just came right back up. He had learned this lesson more times than he liked to admit. It was quite a struggle at first to give up the things that he used to love. He has mostly come to terms with it though.

“Don’t be stupid!” Shoyo scolds and whacks him on the arm. “We got all your favorites.”

Tobio pales as Shoyo yanks him to his feet. He numbly sits at the table and stares at the large glass of strawberry milk placed in front of him. A giant slice of meat lover’s pizza appears next. Shoyo plops down in the chair next to him and gives him a wide sunny smile. Hitoka sits across from him and smiles reassuringly.

“Thanks for the meal” Shoyo exclaims excitedly as he takes a giant bite of his pizza.

Tobio feels like he’s going to be sick as he watches Shoyo eat. He glances back down at his plate a moment later not sure what he is supposed to do in this situation. Hitoka is frowning at him with that worried look on her face, so Tobio hesitantly picks up the pizza. He can already feel his body protesting as he takes a tiny bite.

As he is hovering over the toilet a half an hour later, Tobio is thoroughly regretting his decision. He is also cursing everyone and everything that flitters through his buzzing mind. Shoyo is acting like a frantic mother hen rubbing his back and just being annoyingly sweet. It honestly makes Tobio want to hug and beat him at the same time. Hitoka is hovering at the bathroom door twisting her hands together and looking just as frantic as her orange haired fiancé. Maybe just a little greener around the edges.

Tobio finally flops back on the ground and groans. Really they are great, but he would just love for them to leave him alone for a little bit. When he finds the energy to voice this, they both leave and shut the door. Tobio is grateful that they are trying to be kind and he really is enjoying spending time with them, but really he kind of just wants to go home. He misses his dark quiet bedroom and comfy bed. A comfy bed that usually has a certain asshole to snuggle him. Tobio frowns up at the ceiling. Yep. At that reminder, he decides he is most definitely not going home.

X

“Time to get up Tobio!” Shoyo exclaims loudly as he pulls the blanket off of Tobio. He would have jumped on him, but he remembers that his bestie hadn’t felt very well last night. Shoyo has sense of courtesy in him.

Tobio just decides to glare up at the shorter male angrily. He can’t help it as he normally sleeps during the day. He feels like he literally just fell asleep. “What time is it?”

“It’s 10, but we have places to go and things to do!”

Tobio looks up at the smiling man and blinks. “First” he holds up a finger. “Too early for me to be up Dumbass. Go away and be quiet. Second.” He holds up another finger. “I’m not leaving this apartment during the day.”

Shoyo pouts and places his hands on his hips cocking one to the side. “Uh…Yeah you are! We are going to an amusement park. It will be great. You’ll see!”

Tobio lets out an exasperated sigh and runs a hand down his face. Here is another thing he has no idea how to explain, but unlike the food disaster, a sun disaster would be so much worse. “No really. You don’t understand…” Tobio bites his lips and sits up. He locks eyes with Shoyo to show that he is serious. “I can’t go out in the sun anymore…I…umm… burn really bad…” Tobio mentally nods to himself. That should be enough of an explanation.

Shoyo frowns. “Fine. We’ll slather you up with sunscreen and find you a hat. Problem solved.”

Tobio flops back down on the futon. “No. Just no. I can’t. I’m sorry, but I’m not going out in the sun.”

Shoyo frowns down at the moping man. This is ridiculous. He starts walking away and Tobio thanks his lucky stars that Shoyo is letting this go. He should’ve known better though. This is Shoyo after all and the stupid little man decides that Tobio just needs to get over his fears. He yanks down the blanket that Tobio hung the previous night.

Tobio lets out a hiss as the burning rays of sunlight hit his exposed shirtless skin. He instantly starts backing away from the light, but Shoyo, the little bastard that he is, tackles him. Tobio is so surprised that he momentarily freezes.

“See Baka-yama! There’s nothing to be scar-“ Shoyo starts, but then freezes as he watches Tobio’s skin start turning a dangerous shade of red. A moment later Tobio is throwing him across his livingroom and bolting to the bathroom. The one room without a window and with a door lock. Shoyo hits the opposite wall with an oomph before falling to the floor.

Hitoka runs in a second later and rushes to his side. “P-pumpkin what happened!?”

Shoyo blinks a couple times at the scared tiny blonde woman. “I’m not sure…” he mumbles and rubs his shoulder that impacted the wall. Both sit in silence as they stare at the bathroom door. “I don’t think we’ll be going to the amusement park today” Shoyo eventually says numbly. He stands up and puts the blanket back over the window.

Tobio is curled up on himself in the bathroom hugging his knees truly terrified about what just happened. He jumps a little when there is a light knocking on the door.

“Tobio…I’m sorry. I…um… put the blanket back up. Will you please open the door?” Shoyo calls out gently.

Tobio stares at it for what feels like an eternity before he shuffles to the door. He opens it and keeps his face tilted down. His black hair blocking his shame filled eyes. “I’m sorry I threw you…” Tobio whispers.

He flinches when Shoyo takes his hand in his and pulls him into the livingroom. He gently sits Tobio down on couch. Shoyo sits next to him and gives Hitoka a small nod. Hitoka gives a shaky smile before giving them some privacy.

“Tobio look at me” Shoyo says in a quiet, but firm voice. Tobio swallows and then locks eyes with Shoyo. “Tell me what really has been going on these last 2 years and why you burn like that in the sun. No lies. I’m your best friend and nothing you say will change that. No matter what.” Shoyo clasps their hands together tightly.

Tobio can feel his eyes prickling with tears. He’s truly terrified of losing one of the best things left from his years as a human. His best friend. He really doesn’t know what to say. He is really a horrible liar. “I’m…I’m a vampire…” Tobio finally admits in the quietest of whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobio doesn’t dare to look and keeps his eyes shut tightly. He isn’t sure what to expect from his best friend. Shoyo isn’t letting go of his hands, so he supposes that’s a good sign. After a couple more seconds of silence, Tobio finally dares to take a peek.

Shoyo is staring at him with a thoughtful little frown on his face. “Prove it” he finally says firmly. “Vampires have fangs right? Well I want to see them.”

Tobio stares baffled at Shoyo’s determined face. He eventually rolls his eyes sighing. This is so stupid. He lets his gleaming fangs lengthen and opens his mouth wide. Shoyo takes a big gasp of air and then Tobio feels Shoyo poking at his teeth with a finger. Tobio whacks Shoyo’s hand away from him.

“D-don’t stick y-you’re filthy fingers in my mouth Dumbass!” Tobio sputters out at the tiny man as he blushes horribly. It’s not everyday people shove their fingers in his mouth and it throws him for a loop.

Shoyo barely acknowledges his outbreak because he is too busy being awestruck. He stares up at Tobio with large sparkly eyes. “Holy shit! You’re a vampire! That’s so cool!”

Tobio makes a disgusted face. “It is not cool” he grumbles and folds his arms across his chest. He stares at the wall in front of him saving Shoyo from his angry glare. He’s brought out of his gloom by Shoyo whacking him on the arm.

“Is that why you got sick last night? Because you ate food instead of blood?”

“Yeah” Tobio mumbles. He makes a surprised noise when Shoyo hits him again.

“Stupid Bakayama! You shouldn’t have eaten if it was going to make you sick! Don’t be such an idiot!”

“Fine! Just quit hitting me!” Tobio barks out and grasps Shoyo’s tiny wrists.

“Ok I will! Now let go of me!”

“Fine!” Tobio lets go of Shoyo’s wrists and they proceed to sit there in an uncomfortable silence. Tobio can see the wheels turning in Shoyo’s tiny pea size brain and he isn’t sure that it is a good thing. He’s proven right when Shoyo opens his mouth again.

“Are you hungry right now? Do you need blood?”

“What? No!” Tobio instantly denies the question and looks at Shoyo with large eyes.

“But you threw up everything yesterday, so you must be hungry!” Shoyo says in that demanding voice of his. “Hey Sweetie Pie, are you ok if Tobio bites me and drinks my blood?” Shoyo yells down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“WHAT!?” is the resulting screech and then Hitoka is stumbling into the livingroom with a ghostly expression.

Tobio watches with horror as Shoyo opens his mouth again. “Well Tobio is a vampire and he needs blood to live now. Since we made him sick last night, I thought I should let him eat from me.”

Tobio’s eyes dart back to Hitoka who looks even paler. She sways on her feet and Tobio hops over the back of the couch to catch her as she faints. Shoyo right behind him.

“Y-you Dumbass! You can’t go around telling everyone that I’m a vampire! You’re so stupid!”

Shoyo huffs at him and scoops his lady up into his arms. He carries her back to the couch and settles down with her. “I’m just trying to help.”

Tobio sighs and sits down next to him. He draws a hand over his face. “I know and thanks, but really I’m fine right now. I also don’t want everyone knowing I’m a vampire, so don’t go around shouting it to the world.”

“Fine” Shoyo mumbles and strokes Hitoka’s soft hair. “But if you do need blood and Hitoka doesn’t mind, I’m here for you.”

“Yeah…”

The conversation drops off from there and Shoyo turns the TV on. They watch some silly cartoon until Hitoka’s eyes flutter open. When she regains her senses she gasps and points at Tobio. “V-vampire?” she questions Shoyo in a tiny voice. Tobio flinches and can’t bring himself to make eye contact.

“Yep!” Shoyo says cheerfully. “But he’s still Kageyama. He’s still my best friend. Are you ok if he gets hungry and I give him blood?”

Tobio feels his whole body vibrate in anxiety. He’s not sure what to do if Hitoka hates him now. He really doesn’t want to lose any more friends.

“S-sure…I guess as long as…um…” Hitoka answers shakily and Tobio’s eyes dart to her face. She is biting her lip and turning a dangerous red color. “As long…as he doesn’t leave a hickey” she whispers in a tiny voice and Tobio’s mouth drops open.

“O-of course not!” Tobio chokes out and now his face is starting to turn a rosy color.

“Cool! Then everything is settled. Now we need to contact everyone else and tell them the parks off. They can just come here instead!” Shoyo announces and hops to his feet.

“Oh! I forgot!” Hitoka says and follows after him.

“Wait! What?” Tobio asks as he turns around to look at them.

Shoyo just beams at him holding his phone. “Don’t worry you’re pretty little head about it Tobio.” With that he skips down the hall towards his bedroom. Hitoka right beside him leaving a confused Tobio behind.

Tobio looks around the tiny apartment an hour later and his dead little heart swells with warmth. This…this is what his shitty little life was missing. His former teammates were laughing and joking. They were treating Tobio the way they always had. Which was like a freaking human being. Tobio lets himself be pulled into a strangling Ryunosuke headlock only sputtering a little.

All of sudden the years ahead of him don’t look so gloomy. As long as he can keep this.

X

Toru pretends to clean his pristine manicured nails on his shirt as he looks at the vampire on his doorstep with disdain. After watching him nervously shift for a couple minutes, Toru decides to be a gracious host and break the silence. His perfectly plucked eyebrows raise up as he voices his question. “Well? What do you want?”

Atsumu puckers his lips like he just ate something particular sour before he glares determinedly at the asshole who is making it a point to stay on his side of the door. “Is Tobio-kun here?”

Out of everything Toru was expecting, it wasn’t that. He looks at Atsumu thoughtfully before titling his head to the side curiously. “No. We haven’t seen since you went all territorial fox demon on us.”

“…Oh…” Atsumu frowns deeply and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Has he-“ Atsumu clears his throat trying to compose the disappointment from his voice. “Has he contacted you at all?”

“No. Why? Did he finally come to his senses and dump your cheating ass?”

Atsumu sputters and starts turning an angry shade of red. “I. am. NOT. Cheating on him. Fucking hell! I would never! He means the fucking world to me!”

Toru’s eyebrows might be permanently stuck somewhere higher up on his forehead by the end of this conversation. If he’s not careful, he might even get some wrinkles. Toru raises his hands in surrender.  “Woah…Ok calm down there Douchey-chan. No need to blow your cool again.”

Atsumu takes a couple deep breaths to calm down and let his fangs recede back into their proper hiding place. He finally opens his eyes again and looks at Toru pleadingly.

Toru is at a loss. He didn’t expect to see such an honest and heartbroken look on this pricks face. It totally pulls at his limited heartstrings whether he wants it to or not. “Look” he lets out a defeated sigh. “Have you checked with his other friends?”

Atsumu looks at him confused. “Kuroo and Kenma live with us. Akaashi and Bokuto haven’t heard from him either.”

Toru blinks at Atsumu because really? Not once did he mention the most obvious of people that Tobio would run off to if he was upset. I mean come on? How stupid is this vampire? “What about Chibi-chan?”

Atsumu’s eyes start shining with understanding and he grins widely. “Oh my God! You’re a genius!”

Toru grins back condescendingly. “Well yeah. That was established a long time ago.”

Atsumu isn’t really listening anymore at this point. “Thank you!” He turns to leave, but pauses for a second. “Oh by the way, you’re so not invited to the wedding.”

Toru brows furrow in the confusion and he pokes his head out into the hallway to get a better look at the beaming man. “What wedding?”

“Me and Tobio’s. Duh.” Atsumu grins widely and raises his hand in a farewell waive.

Toru sputters and steps out into the hallway. “Whaaa!?” He calls after Atsumu, but that asshole vampire is already gone.

X

Atsumu is practically skipping with joy as he rushes up the steps to Shoyo’s apartment. He thanks his lucky stars that Kenma and the shorty still talk and he was able to get the address relatively easy. Before he knocks on the door, he fixes his wind rumpled hair and smooths down his clothes. All one handed, because the other hand is holding a brand new volleyball. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. His dead heart beating a lively little tune of anticipation in his chest.

The door opens to reveal a wide eyed Shoyo. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Hey there Hina-kun! I’m here to win my man of course! I know Tobio-kun is in there. I can smell him.” Atsumu grins and holds out the volleyball as proof of his good intention.

Shoyo wrinkles his cute little button nose thoughtfully. “You can smell him?”

“Yep” Atsumu eyes take on sparkling gleam and he smiles wickedly. “It’s my favorite smell in the whole world. Mmm. Fucking delicious.”

“I…I don’t think I needed to know that…” Shoyo pulls out of his slowly deprived thoughts. He glares up at the taller man and pokes him in the chest. “Nuh uh! You hurt his feelings! It’s my job as best friend to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Atsumu lets the poke move him out of courtesy. It’s not like Shoyo would be able to move him normally. He lets out a puff of air and frowns. “Well yeah I know, but I was being a stupid jealous idiot. I didn’t mean to hurt him! I love Tobio more than anything in this entire universe. I can’t imagine my life without him because he like the sun of my life you know?”

As Shoyo glares up at the taller male, he slowly lets his suspicions drain away at the honest expression. He shrugs and steps out of the way. “Well come on in then.”

Atsumu grin splits his face as he steps across the threshold. He doesn’t even need to be directed to Tobio and just follows his scent. It leads him to his beautifully broody man leaning against a wall with folded arms totally within hearing distance of the now closed apartment door.

Atsumu instantly drops to his knees in front of Tobio who is staring at him with wide startled eyes. His arms uncross from his chest and accept the offered shiny new volleyball.

“Tobio-kun, you are the setter that sets my heart ablaze and I love you so fucking much. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just couldn’t bear the thought of someone else being with you. I will try to never hurt you again and if I ever piss you off just tell me and I will totally stop. Fuck. You complete me and I can’t live without you. I promise to not get too handsy with our meals anymore. I’ll just bite and ditch. Please please please say you’ll spend the rest of eternity with me?”

Tobio swallows past the lump in his throat and drops to the ground to be eye level with those wild gleaming golds. He doesn’t trust his voice, so he simply nods once slowly. Atsumu grin takes on a whole new level of wide as he pulls Tobio into one of the most searing kisses Tobio has ever experienced. He melts into it and hugs his new volleyball to his fluttering chest. Tobio lets out a little moan as one of his fangs accidently punctures Atsumu’s soft lip and he is exposed to that mouthwatering blood. His hands unwind from the volleyball to cup Atsumu’s face and deepen the kiss. It’s been like a week and maybe he’s a little thirsty. Just a tiny bit. Atsumu is more than willing. He lets the kiss deepen and his fingers dance around Tobio’s neck feeling his frantic pulse. He groans in response and the fingers buried in Tobio’s silky hair tug gently.

The girly shriek around them gets ignored as Tobio climbs on top of Atsumu’s lap straddling him. One of Atsumu’s hands slip up under Tobio’s loose t-shirt relishing in the smooth chilled skin. Chilled skin that is slowly heating up under his touch. Tobio lets out another noise of pleasure. One of those noises that Atsumu thrills at. He breaks mouth contact and trails his spit damp lips down Tobio’s delicate neck. He nips playfully and Tobio’s breathing hitches deliciously. He is just about to bite down when a cascade of ice cold water is dumped over their heads.

Tobio’s squeals and scrambles away from him. Atsumu pushes his wet bangs out of his face and they both stare up into Shoyo’s bright red and unimpressed face. “No. Just no. You are not having sex on the floor of my apartment!”

Atsumu can totally understand that, but he’s also a little thirsty after a week of not having his Tobio-kun. He jumps to his feet scooping up the volleyball in the process. He reaches his hand out Tobio and the blushing man accepts it. Atsumu grins and thanks Shoyo for his hospitality as he yanks his stunned beauty out the door. Tobio follows and waves at Shoyo as the door closes. Any complaint he could of voiced was drowned by Atsumu’s tongue being shoved down his throat as the blonde vampire pushed him against the wall.

“Fuck. I need you so bad” Atsumu moaned against his neck as he rocked against Tobio. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah…Ok…” Tobio mumbles and squeaks when Atsumu tugs him forward again. Yeah. So maybe life wasn’t that bad after all. He could maybe get used to it. Hell. He might even enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update. Life kind of kicked my butt in terms of having time to write. I still have some other thoughts on this story, so I might be writing more at some point, but no guarantee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues! Sorry it's short, but I still like it :)

At this point Tobio kind of wishes that he insisted they just hoof it back home instead of taking the train. As it is, his face is in danger of being dyed permanently red. He squeezes his brand new volleyball to him and tries to bury his rosy face behind it. All while Atsumu continues to nuzzle against his neck whispering sweet nothings about how wonderful Tobio is. Of course with the occasional filthy comment about his cute little ass or something equally as vulgar. Tobio is torn from being elated at the attention and mortified beyond belief seeing as they were currently in a _VERY_ public place. It’s not like he’s asking him to stop though. He just hopes no one around them can hear the whispering. He’s not sure how this can get any more embarrassing.

“Kageyama? Is that you bro?”

Oh goodness gracious! It’s getting worse!

Tobio slowly raises his head up to look into the wide eyes of his former senpai. He swallow hard before opening his mouth. “T-tanaka-senpai…H-hey” Tobio manages to choke out in a tiny voice.

Atsumu’s lips pause on their exploration of Tobio’s deliciously sinful neck to take a look at the pest that is interrupting his foreplay. He is thoroughly enjoying teasing his Tobio-kun and feeling that pulse race under the surface. It excites the predator inside him like a ton and he has to suppress the growl that threatens to escape him.

Ryunosuke, well, Ryunosuke is a little surprised to run into his former grumpy setter necking on a public train. Like who knew the typical loner had it in him to be such an exhibitionist? Ryunosuke is slightly proud of his little kohai. Instead of getting the hint from Atsumu’s piercing eyes, Ryunosuke plops down next to Tobio with a large smile.

“Wow! Seeing you two times in a week is like a World record man. I feel blessed!” Ryunosuke places his hand on his chest for emphasis.

“Y-yeah…super cool…” Tobio mumbles and hugs his volleyball tighter hoping it would just absorb him and they could become one. Then he wouldn’t have to be having uncomfortable conversations with people.

Ryunosuke lets out a pleased sigh and reclines back spreading his legs. “I’m happy to see that my clothes fit you.”

Atsumu, who had been a second from telling this shaved headed weirdo to fuck off, stops opened mouthed and looks up and down his Tobio-kun. Who is totally wearing some other dude’s clothes! What the hell!? Before he can voice his very important question about why his man is wearing another man’s clothes, Ryunosuke speaks up again.

“Soooo are you going to formerly introduce me to your boyfriend or not?” Ryunosuke asks and nudges Tobio’s arm.

“Fiancé. We’re getting married” Atsumu growls out and pulls Tobio closer to his body wrapping his arms protectively around his man.

Tobio makes a choking noise and looks at Atsumu with his large dark sapphire eyes. Eyes that Atsumu is totes in love with. They’re so pretty and he could get lost in them forever.

“Woah! Congratulations!” Ryunosuke states with a wide smile and claps Tobio on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell us all when we got together?”

Tobio’s brows furrow and a thoughtful pout takes over his adorable face. Atsumu wants to coo with how cute it is. “I…I…What!?” Tobio sputters.

Atsumu waives away his man’s confused statement. “I just properly proposed tonight. The first time was kind of a flop.”

Tobio looks even more confused. When did Atsumu propose before? What is even happening right now? When did he agree to marry this stupid vampire?

“Don’t know why Tobio-kun would need to introduce me. We already know each other Tanni-kun.” Atsumu’s smile gets sharp and his eyes sparkle wickedly. Oh he remembers this one alright. Noisy with a capital ‘T.’

Ryunosuke’s own eyes narrow with a gleam of his own and his smile also turns sharp. “Oh I know you sassy fox demon. I was just being polite for the sake of my kohai” Ryunosuke says in a hard voice as he reaches out and grabs Tobio’s bicep and pulls him towards him. Tobio flails a little and ends up crashing into Ryunosuke’s hard chest. “It’s not every day I see my friend getting pawed up by some dude on a train.”

Atsumu’s eyes flash in annoyance and his own smile tightens a fraction. “I’m not some ‘dude.’ I’m the love of his life for your information and I’d appreciate it if you quit trying to ‘paw’ up my fiancé.” Atsumu grabs Tobio’s other arm and yanks him back.

Tobio makes a noise of surprise and almost drops his precious volleyball as his arm is pulled hard. He quickly adjusts his grip, so he doesn’t lose it and shoots Atsumu an angry glare. Atsumu smirks down at him and brushes his silky midnight hair out of his face.

“Dude! Not trying to ‘paw’ Kageyama up at all! I’m a very happily married man myself thank you very much!” Ryunosuke defends and holds his hands up in surrender. When he lowers them though he is glaring at Atsumu again. “But if you hurt my bro, so help me man, I will kick your ass so far into outer space they’ll think you’re a shooting star.”

“Not going to happen. I will never hurt my Tobio-kun” Atsumu says calmly and nuzzles back against Tobio’s neck inhaling his sweet tempting scent.

Tobio squeaks and shoves Atsumu’s face away from where he was nipping at him. His face is flaring up again and it is so not cool. He can see Atsumu’s eyes sparkling with humor in between where his fingers are still smooshed up against his handsome face. He makes another noise of surprise when Atsumu licks up his palm and yanks his hand away.

“Knock it off already!” Tobio chokes out and goes back to trying to become one with his volleyball.

“Oh man you two really need to find a room. There is way too much sexual tension for the rest of us to handle” Ryunosuke says in an awed horrified voice. “Don’t worry about giving those clothes back. They’re all yours man.”

Oh yeah. Atsumu forgot about that for a hot second. He looks at the clothes again thoughtfully. “Tobio-kun why are you wearing this man’s clothes anyways?” he asks carefully.

Tobio shrugs. “I didn’t bring any with me and I didn’t have any money to buy more. Shoyo thought it was gross for me to wear dirty clothes, so he complained to Yachi, who spoke to Shimuzu, who brought some of Tanaka-senpai’s.”

Ryunosuke’s eyes took on a dreamy quality. “My Kiyoko is an angel” he says with a pleased sigh. “Always taking care of everyone. She’s pure perfection…”

Atsumu thinks it over and guesses this time he can let it slide that his Tobio-kun is dressed in another man’s clothing. It’s not like they got all down and dirty. He hums and nods his head in understanding. Tobio is still hugging his new volleyball and Atsumu smiles at him fondly. Ryunosuke may think that this Kiyoko woman is perfection, but he’s absolutely wrong. His Tobio-kun is the most perfect out of everyone. He pulls Tobio back against him and pushes the indignant man’s head securely against his shoulder. Tobio slowly relaxes against him and buries his face into Atsumu’s arm. Atsumu smiles in victory. Not that it is that surprising. Atsumu always wins what he wants.

XxX

By the time that they get home, Tobio is just plain exhausted and is more than ready for bed. He marches into the house with Atsumu at his heels. He has every intention of going to his room after he kicks his shoes off, but doesn’t get the chance. A grunt of surprise escapes him as Atsumu scoops him up into his arms princess style. His volleyball drops to the floor when his arms flail.  

“H-hey! Not cool. Put me down” Tobio grumbles and crosses his arms angrily.

Atsumu smirks down at him. “Hmm… I think not my cute Tobio-kun. We have unfinished business” Atsumu purrs as he leans close and kisses Tobio’s silky hair.

Tobio makes a noise. “But the volleyball!” Tobio complains and Atsumu pauses in the hallway. He frowns thoughtfully and looks back towards where the volleyball rolled against the wall. He sighs and strides back towards said volleyball. Without setting Tobio down, he kicks the ball towards his room. Tobio makes a disgruntled noise. “It’s a volleyball! Not a soccerball!”

Atsumu chuckles and continues to use fancy foot maneuvers until the ball rolls into his bedroom. All the time Tobio huffs and mumbles angrily about the abuse of his ball. Atsumu just finds it cute and artfully kicks the door closed behind him. Those angry little mumbles dry up instantly when Atsumu tosses him on the bed.

Tobio lands with an oomph and looks up at Atsumu from where he is sprawled on the plush blankets. He swallows hard at the hungry look in those glowing eyes. Atsumu smiles down at him and it is all pointy gleaming teeth and causes a shiver to run up his spine. Atsumu lets out a pleased humming noise as he climbs onto the bed never once breaking eye contact. Tobio is frozen as Atsumu climbs on top of him straddling his waist and caging him in between his arms.

“I’ve missed you Tobio-kun. Please don’t leave me again. I know we have some stuff to work out, but we need to do it together. Ok?” Atsumu whispers as he leans in and starts planting little fond kisses all over Tobio’s blushing face.

“O-ok…” Tobio whispers back as he slowly inches his fingers up to tangle them in Atsumu’s golden hair pulling him closer. His breathing hitches as Atsumu’s soft lips start kissing down his neck with feather light touches.

Atsumu smirks against Tobio’s neck and carefully runs his aching fangs against the delicate skin. “Do you want me to bite your pretty little neck Tobio-kun?”

Tobio makes an affirmative noise and nods hastily as his body tenses with anticipation. He makes a keening noise as Atsumu digs his fangs in a little harder. Not enough to break the skin and then he’s pulling away. Tobio lets out a whine of annoyance and Atsumu chuckles.

“Don’t worry my Tobio-kun. I’ll bite you real good in a second, but not while you are wearing another man’s clothes. Take them off.” Atsumu rolls off of Tobio to give him mobility and laughs a little as Tobio practically rips the clothes off and chucks them off into the abyss of the dark bedroom. He then looks at Atsumu with wide excited eyes as he flops back onto the mattress breathing heavily. Atsumu croons as he climbs back into his previous position. “Such a good little Tobio-kun” Atsumu purrs before his licks a path up Tobio’s neck relishing in the pounding pulse right under the surface. Tobio’s fingers dig into his scalp and pull him closer and really who is Atsumu to deny his man anything.

Tobio keens as the pointed fangs penetrate into him and he arches off the bed. Good. It feels so good. His own fangs lengthen in response and after a while he can’t take it. He yanks at Atsumu’s shirt. “O-off…”

Atsumu’s tongue pauses from where it was teasing his puncture wounds. A shiver runs up his own spine and he quickly sits up tearing his own shirt off. Tobio’s fingers trail up his freshly exposed chest leaving burning trails behind. A moment later Atsumu is flipped onto his back with a surprised grunt. His amused chuckle is morphed into a groan when Tobio uses his hair to pull his head to the side exposing his neck. He groans again when Tobio’s eager fangs bury themselves deep, so deep, so good into his neck. God he loves this man so fucking much. He trails his fingers over Tobio’s now heated body as Tobio sucks hungrily on him. Tobio moans lowly as Atsumu’s fingers trail lower and the vibrations penetrate into his very core making him buzz everywhere. From the tips of his hair all the way down to his toes. Toes that are curling in pleasure.

Atsumu breathes heavily as his heart swells with how much love he has for this man. This, this is everything he will ever need. He will never let anything or anyone threaten this relationship. He will do everything in his power to keep his Tobio-kun. Anyone who thinks that they can come between them has another thing coming.

Atsumu groans as he rolls them over again. His. Tobio-kun is his. In every sense of the word. He is Tobio’s. Always. Forever. Into infinity and beyond.


End file.
